Tomorrow's Hero
by theScarlettWeasel
Summary: The quest of Sheede Silvercat is COMPLETED
1. Prolouge/ An Unexpected Visitor (Book 1:...

Disclaimer: The universe isn't mine, the abbey isn' t mine, the warrior mouse isn't mine, the sword isn't mine....yeah if you know it, it isn't mine...damn....  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
There was a time when Redwall was not the home of peace of peace and safety that it's known as. There was a time when all that Redwall stood for lay in ruins at the feet of one creature who had done the impossible. His name was Death Raventooth; and he was a wolf from the frigid north. He was tall and lean with matte black fur and crimson eyes. No one dared look Death in the eyes; the soldiers obeyed that religiously for there was a good reason that his name was Death.  
  
Seasons ago Redwall had been free and happy; but with freedom came laziness. And when Death Raventooth and his army of countless vermin had swept down from the North there had been none to oppose him. Even the great Salamandastron had fallen to the devious commander; it too had known far too many seasons of peace to fight off such a force.  
  
Thus the wolf became the greatest conqueror known. He had remained the dictator mainly due to his intelligence; no one could outsmart him. The other reason was that despite the fear that his army had for him, they were terribly loyal. He suffered with them when times were meager and shared with them when times were rich. There was not a single seed of dissension within the ranks.  
  
And so Death entrenched himself with half his horde at Redwall and left his second in command, another wolf named Destruction Bloodclaw who was blindly loyal, to oversee the fire mountain.  
  
What of the Sword of Martin? What of the tapestry? Death kept the sword himself for a time. But the despite the countless legends that circled it; the blade dulled and tarnished within a fortnight and no amount of cleaning would make it shine. So Death used that as an opportunity to further break the spirits of the abbey beasts; with a great ceremony the wolf hurled the dull blade over the wall and into the abyss of Mossflower. The tapestry was hidden in the attic as blackmail; to keep the new slaves subdued.  
  
But despite the cruelest actions of the wolf the redwallers spirit was never fully broken. Heroes were drawn to Redwall; Death would not always reign. A hero would come to the Abbey once again, guided by Martin and wielding the sword.  
  
Chapter One  
  
A port had been built at Salamandastron so that Raventooth's Horde could remain wealthy through economic means. Countless corsairs and pirates stopped there frequently because although the prices were high, it was a prime location for restocking. Besides who was going to argue with a fierce creature like Destruction on a matter as trite as price when "it's still less expensive than building a new boat or finding a new crew." as he so convincingly put it.  
  
A it was a deceptively sunny, cheerful day when a new ship pulled into the port. The name "Silver Cat's Claws" were carved into the side and it's crews were filled with sleek searats and lean weasels, ferrets, and stoats; and to everyone's surprise there were otters, mice, even a few squirrels were seen in the rigging. As they paraded off the ship they were looked on with admiration by their nautical peers; gold earrings and shining blades adorned their chests and waists. But the captain that sauntered down the gangplank stole everyone's attention. The wildcat was tall and lean; her gray fur shifted through several different shades and even appeared blue in the sunlight. Silk sashes wrapped her body and earrings glittered in her ears. And when everyone saw her weapons they realized the meaning of the ships name. From claw tip to mid-way from shoulder to elbow she wore a pair of metal gauntlets; they were set together in layers so that the wearer had a full range of motion. Each claw- tip glittered in a foreshadowing manner that made those nearest step back. As this intimidating feline stepped down onto the docks a scrawny weasel crept up and puffed out his chest importantly.  
  
"Who are you?" he snapped, trying to look down his nose at the cat who was a head taller than the official before her. The cat sneered down at him,  
  
"'Ear that cullies? 'E don't know who I am!" She called to her crew who snickered in reply. The weasel looked around nervously before regrouping his wits, but she interrupted him.  
  
"I? I'm Sheede Silvercat. And you should take notice." she stated staring at the weasel. Sheede's eyes were a mesmerizing green-gray and they held the poor weasel locked.  
  
"You need permission to dock..." he muttered softly, wishing to be someplace else. Sheede nodded with mock sympathy,  
  
"Oh aye, and 'ow would I get permission then matey?" The weasel sallowed hard before answering,  
  
"You. . .you pay a . . .a tribute to Destruction Bloodclaw. . . marm." Now Sheede smiled warmly and the weasel relaxed ever so slightly.  
  
"Now matey, may I ask you a question?' the weasel nodded, " Are you required to ask these questions?" he nodded again, other creatures had begun to gather, " So, if it were up to you, would you make me pay a tribute?" wisely the weasel shook his head hard, "Good, good."  
  
Unexpectedly Sheede pulled one particularly bejeweled earing off and handed it to the still nervous weasel,  
  
"I trust this will cover it for now?" she asked holding it out to him. The weasel froze and looked the cat over before cautiously taking the earing and scurrying off. As the crowd dispersed and her crew went off to their assigned tasks Sheede's first mate, a fox named Tyril, moved over to her and whispered quietly as they walked.  
  
" Why'd you do that Chief?" puzzlement clear in his voice; Sheede looked thoughtful.  
  
"Well, what would you have done Tyril?" she asked in return, the fox nodded.  
  
"I wouldn't have paid. I'dve sent him running back to this 'Bloodclaw' with a black eye and empty paws." Sheede smiled at her first mate,  
  
"Not a bad plan cully, but then you've got no time to get your supplies before you've got a disgruntled leader chasing after ya. Don't worry mate I'll get that earing back before we've left, mark my words." Tyril smiled at his captain's wisdom, she was just and fair but far from soft.  
  
Deep within the mountain Destruction sat on his throne watching the weasel approach cautiously. What once had been the forge of the great badger warrior was now a shrine to Destruction and his new-found leadership. Shackled hares shuffling silently around, heads bowed, eyes half closed; they listened to the march tunes of old from their memories and simply waited for their fortunes to change. Today however there was a tense air. Everyone could tell that something was going to happen and the hesitant arrival of this weasel lit a fuse of anxiety in the enslaved hares. Destruction sat forward eagerly in his towering throne and spoke to the approaching weasel,  
  
"Well? What of the new ship I saw arriving?" The weasel hesitated and then handed the earing to his chief who snatched it and stared in disbelief at it before shouting at the terrified creature before him,  
  
"What is the meaning of this Scum?!" The weasel, whose name was actually Scam but knew better than to correct a temperamental wolf, shrugged piteously and answered,  
  
"I don't Your Honor! I were surrounded and that were all she'd give me!" Destruction sneered and turned away. Scam seized on that golden opportunity to flee to the safety of the barracks. Destruction paid him no mind; he turned to a figure standing behind him,  
  
"Frag! Come forward!" He barked. Instantly a round black rat covered in old scars waddled forward.  
  
" Aye Capt'n?" he asked carefully; instantly the wolf's voice became deceptively smooth as he spoke,  
  
"Now Frag, you know about this new arrival?" Frag nodded quickly,  
  
"Oh aye, I do indeed Capt'n that's the ship of Sheede Silvercat if I ever saw it!" Destruction moved closer to the nervous searat,  
  
"Tell me about her Frag."  
  
"Well Sire there's not much to tell; no one but her crew know her well. But I do know that she's very influential among the local crews. Her own crew follow her as you follow Death Sire!" The wolf sneered at the now trembling rat, he held up the earing.  
  
"And what of this meager tribute Frag?" Frag wanted to say that he should be honored that the Silvercat would be so generous and aware of Destruction's power; but he couldn't, for the same reason that Scam didn't correct Destruction about his name. So instead he looked dutifully subservient and watched the wolf's sneer grow. Suddenly the great predator turned on him yelling,  
  
"No one is so disrespectful to the Second of Death Ravenclaw!! Frag I want her boat burned to floating ashes by nightfall!!!!" Destruction grabbed Frag by the collar and easily tossed him out of the throne room without any more words. Frag had no choice but go off on his assigned task; though he was petrified of the repercussions that the wildcat's wrath would bring.  
  
Curious? Tell me and I'll keep going.... 


	2. The Consequences of Destruction

Disclaimer: O.k. we all know what I don't own so everything else is mine.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry it took so long but I'm lazy so there. Plus it was Christmas.and Chanukah..and Ramadan..  
  
Chapter One continued.  
  
Sheede and Tyril were prowling around the port, seeking out the meager bargains in the sea of over-priced junk, when Tyril raised his snout and sniffed deeply. He turned to his captain,  
  
"You smell that?" he asked softly. Sheede inhaled and thought before answering.  
  
"There's smoke on the breeze;" she replied" how well do you trust our luck?" Tyril shook his head gravely and turned back to the pier with Sheede on his heels. Before they got three paces they were intercepted by a young otter-maid named Blue-eye.  
  
"Oh it's horrible marm! They've destroyed the ship! Hurry!"  
  
When Sheede saw what remained of her ship she stopped dead and simply stared; When Tyril finally caught up to her he ran into her back before his own jaw dropped. They were brought out of their disbelief by the arrival of the boson of the late 'Silvercat's Claws'; he was a short gray rat called Roke. He saluted smartly before saying,  
  
"Ship's lost Capt'n, it burned too quickly, we managed to save nearly all the supplies, and I'm happy too report that there were no casualties." Both the cat and fox heaved a sigh of relief at that; Sheede suddenly shook her head and returned to the role of the fearless captain saying,  
  
"Roke, Blue-eye, go gather the crew and the supplies and go find shelter." Both creatures ran off to obey their captain; Sheede turned to Tyril growling,  
  
"Common Tyril, let's go visit that wolf." The fox fought down shivers at the hard, steely glint in his captain's eye. Together they trotted off through the crowds and away to the shadowy bulk of Salamandastron.  
  
Destruction couldn't help but snicker as he saw the column of smoke that rose above the port. Frag, however, couldn't help but shudder when he thought about the force that was going to come crashing down upon them. Soon there were noises that could be heard creeping up through the hallways; after a few minutes Frag could tell that he was hearing shouts and cries and he shuddered harder. Destruction however, he barely took notice of the fact that his entire fortress guard had been thwarted by only two creatures. Finally the great doors were thrown open and there stood the two greatest enemies that Destruction would ever know. First there was the cat, and there was no doubt as to why she had acquired her name "Silvercat"; because her gray fur glistened like wet steel. And it melded with her sharpened gauntlets almost too well. To her right stood a sinewy, red fox with countless throwing knives hung across his chest; and across his back were strapped two long swords. Both of the creatures before him were the stuff of a villain's nightmare. But Destruction had known far too many seasons of checked rule to know when he should be intimidated. The two opposing forces advanced across the great room's stone floors until they met in the middle. He bowed low before the cat saying,  
  
"Welcome Sheede Silvercat." He failed to notice the look that passed between the two warriors. Before the wolf could rise Sheede suddenly reached out and tore the golden earring from his ear. Destruction howled in pain and backed away; when he looked up the cat and fox were heading out the door. And as they turned the corner out of sight Sheede called back saying,  
  
"You should've just said that the tribute wasn't good enough we might've worked something out!" And thus the great ruler of Salamandastron was left with nothing but a tear in his ear and a murderous rage. From off in the shadows two hares chuckled softly; one nudged the other whispering,  
  
"I say Phillet, it's about time that the old blighter finally got a bit of his own, wot wot?" Phillet could only nod in reply.  
  
When Sheede and Tyril finally caught up with the crew it was well in to the evening; this was because the crew had camped far out in the sanctuary of the sand dunes. Sheede and Tyril sat quietly on the beach and stared out over the starry sea. Tyril chuckled despite himself,  
  
"You said you'd get that earring back Capt'n and so you did!" he told her. Sheede smiled slightly before answering softly,  
  
"Aye, but at what cost?" she turned to her loyal first mate, "I've started a war Tyril; it won't end until either the wolf or I am dead. I don't expect you or the men to suffer through this because of my silly temper tantrum." Tyril snorted and replied,  
  
"Then you expect far too little of us. I saw the slaves too you know." And without another word he promptly left to go inform the crew about what was happening. Every single member of the crew, from captain to cabin beast, had been a slave at one time; and while they could stand for piracy and the violence therein not a single one would allow slavery while they still had breath. Behind her a mighty roar rose from her crew and Sheede smiled again. The war for Slamandastron had begun! 


	3. A Golden Oppertunity

Chapter Two.  
  
It had been several weeks since Destruction's first meeting with Sheede Silvercat and none of his anger had cooled. Alas, the wolf's temper was nothing in the face of Sheede's tactical expertise. Every known exit from the mountain was blocked by countless unseen archers. In retrospect Destruction realized that he should've investigated his enemy before making any moves against her; but that sort thinking was most often done by his commander Death. Destruction was far more suited to carrying out orders though he never would've admitted that even to himself. Now he'd gotten himself and his army stuck between a rock and a hard place. The worst bit of it was having to watch the slave hares practically dance about their work; how they reveled in the suffering of their oppressors.  
  
So the wolf hunkered down in his throne room in a desperate attempt to transform himself to a fox and think of a plan. Finally after several hours of trying to get his brain to think in ways it wasn't used to, he smirked at his own cleverness as he called Frag to him.  
  
The plump rat crept in trying to merge with the shadows on the floor,  
  
"Aye my Lord?" he asked carefully. Destruction patted him on the shoulder on cooed gently to him,  
  
"Good, loyal, brave Frag. Fear not, this plan does not involve you beyond bringing me one of the hares. Now go." Frag trotted out with a sigh of relief.  
  
Moments later he returned with a young scrawny hare who regarded Destruction with disdain. The wolf smiled disarmingly and walked over to the hare saying,  
  
"Welcome! I suppose you're just about as hungry as we are, yes?" the hare's gaze was reaching far beyond the wolf's throne room to a far better place and that was beginning to try Destruction's patience. He snarled silently and tried again. "Now, my little lad what's your name?" To his surprise the hare snapped to attention and barked out,  
  
"Corporal Phillet Longears Stridefellow the Third!" Thinking that he'd won a victory the wolf smiled wickedly before continuing.  
  
"Well, Corporal, I have a job for you, " the young hare promptly interrupted him,  
  
"I'd never even give you a swift kick in the ponch if that's what you're going to ask, wot wot!" Beyond that outcry the hare hadn't moved a muscle or looked at the fuming wolf. The enraged wolf whispered harshly into Phillet's ear,  
  
"You will do this for me or I will kill every single hare in this place to feed my crew!" The hare could only set his jaw and consent to do the wicked wolf's bidding. As the cruel wolf outlined his plan for bloody slaughter and the consequences that Phillet and the hares would face if the young hare betrayed Destruction, Frag cowered in a dark corner shivering as he thought about how the Silvercat would respond. 


	4. The Warriors Meet

Disclaimer: It's still not mine; well, except for what is of course…  
  
A/N: Sorry I'm late but I ran into a washing machine on a sled; long story, no point.  
  
Chapter Three.  
  
The next morning Phillet strode out of the prison that had once been his beloved home with a heavy heart. He had been given the opportunity to save his comrades, the wolf was far too confident in how intimidating he was. But the young hare worried about the honor of the wildcat he went to face; what if they traded a lesser evil for a greater evil?  
  
But still as Phillet walked calmly across the warm dunes his heart beat eagerly as he heard the ancient doors grind shut. He took a deep breath and continued out in to the golden dunes and right in to the waiting hands of a hidden archer. The big weasel held a paw over Phillet's mouth and gave him a big grin. After a moment the weasel removed his paw and sat down next to the nervous hare,  
  
"Well, I didn't think I'd be seeing one of you boyos out here. What's going on?" Phillet quickly answered in the only possible way he had.  
  
"I've been sent to meet with the Silvercat." The weasel nodded,  
  
"Aye, I thought as much. We'll head out as soon as my replacement arrives. so, what's your name young warrior?" Phillet felt his ears redden at the weasel's compliment,  
  
"Corporal Phillet Longears Stridefellow the Third." He answered proudly. His companion chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"Trust a hare to have a name for every season. Well, it's not really impressive but my name is Grange. Pleasure to meet you Phillet." He replied offering Phillet his paw; Phillet took it happily but felt a twinge of guilt deep in his mind.  
  
"Grange, you must forgive me; ever since I was but a leveret I've been took that weasels were nothing but dirty vermin who wouldn't trust their own mother. But I can see that it's not true." Grange smiled knowingly,  
  
"Well, it is true for some I'll grant ye; but to have the courage to admit your prejudice is truly a redeeming quality. For example, ever since I was a pup I were taught that hares were naught but puffed up rabbits who cared more about their stomachs and their breeding to see beyond their own noses. But you my young one have helped to restore my faith in the plain goodness in others. You and the Silvercat, of course." Phillet felt his jaw slacken at Grange's last comment; suddenly his heart was again pounding at the magnitude of the opportunity he'd been given. But only if this Silvercat was as noble as Grange made her seem; young as he was Phillet still had enough experience to not just trust someone blindly.  
  
Only a moment later a lithe ottermaid came trotting up the sand toward them. She gave Grange a wide-eyed look when she saw Phillet and muttered,  
  
"Phew, where'd ya pick him up Grange? 'S he dangerous?" Grange patted her shoulder reassuringly and replied,  
  
"Peace Kryl, he's been sent to meet with the captain. And we're leaving now that you're here." Kryl couldn't help but give the hare a suspicious glance as he and Grange started off for the Silvercat's camp.  
  
Once they were out of Kryl's hearong the weasel turned to Phillet,  
  
"Don't be offended Phillet. Kryl's been through terrible things; she was a slave before the Captain saved her. I as too, I suppose we all were. It's still hard to trust outsiders." Phillet could only nod numbly; more and more this Silvercat was sounding like the hero he and his comrades had been waiting for.  
  
After walking a few leagues they crested a final large dune and Phillet's jaw fell to his chest. Stretched out before him was a great circle of tents and canopies. There were hundreds of creatures moving about at their assigned tasks; and to Phillt's amazment he saw squirrels, stoats, mice, ferrets, otters, rats, shrews, weasels, even a few moles and foxes. The cooperation dumbfounded him; this went against everything that he had been taught for his entire life! As Grange led him through the crew he couldn't help but stare around in amazement at those around him. Of course all he received in return were a few calculating glares; but if what Grange had told him was true they were perfectly entitled to be cynical in his opinion. Finally, they came to an ordinary tent on the outside of the encampment. Phillet was confused,  
  
"Is this it?" Grange nodded, "But I thought it would be in the center?" Phillet asked.  
  
"Ah no, that's where the medic tents are so they're closest to everything at once. Plus the Captain likes to be near the sea." Grange explained, "So, young warrior, go on in." The weasel held open the tent flap and motioned Phillet in.  
  
Phillet found the in side of the tent to be deceptively sparse. There was a table to one side that was covered in countless hand drawn maps and charts of Salamandastron. Some of them even pointed out exits that Phillet hadn't even known about! Whoever this Silvercat turned out to be she certainly was no fool like Destruction, he realized suddenly.  
  
There was a small noise behind him and he turned quickly to see none other than the Silvercat herself with her arms crossed over chest and a small smile over her lips. Phillet started to tremble at the sheer power coming of her; she saw his fear and held up her paws in a calming manner saying,  
  
"Be at peace young one; you needn't fear me if you're here to tell me what I think you are." She stepped over to another table that was in the shadows and returned with a tray of food and sat down on one of the cushions that littered the tent.  
  
"Sit and eat you must be starving." Phillet's hunger overcame his fear and he sat across from the cat and began to eat happily. Sheede regarded the thin hare before her; it pulled at her heart to be partly responsible for that.  
  
"Young one I must confess that it grieves me to think that my siege has added to your suffering." The hare snorted,  
  
"Marm you've done nothing of the sort; we were starving well before you came and gave us great hope see those pieces of scum suffer some too! I'm Corporal Phillet Longears Stridefellow the Third; pleased to meet you." He finished holding out his paw; Sheede took it gratefully,  
  
"I am Sheed Silvercat and the pleasure is mine. And once my first mate arrives you can begin to tell us your story."  
  
  
  
Yes, it is an evil ending; but you should review and my hands have gone completely numb. 


	5. A Brilliant Plan

Disclaimer: Basically, everything but the universe itself is mine so ¡No Tocas Nada!  
  
Chapter Four.  
  
It was only a few moments later Phillet looked up to see a lean fox slip silently into tent and take a seat next to Sheede.  
  
"Ahh, Tyril, just in time. I was getting bored." She said warmly; a ghost of a smile traveled over the fox's lips but it didn't come close to the cold steel in his eyes.  
  
"Capt'n, have you spoken with him yet?" Tyril, asked quietly. Sheede shook her head,  
  
"No, I thought I'd wait for you. We can begin now." Both warriors turned to Phillet as one. The hare couldn't help but swallow hard in the face of both predators.  
  
"Well, young one, tell us your tale." The fox commanded. Phillet thought hard and decided to come clean; he took a deep breath and began.  
  
"My name is Phillet Longears Stridefellow the Third; and I have been sent to lead you in to a trap." Suddenly Sheede interrupted him by slapping her knee and poking Tyril hard in the shoulder.  
  
"I told you Tyril! I said he'd come clean first out! Hah!" The foxes only response was too scowl deeply and look away. Phillet looked between the two creatures completely confused; Sheede laughed and placed a paw on his shoulder.  
  
"It's not you lad. We knew that Destruction sent you but we were acting like this to test your honesty." Tyril finally cracked a real smile but Phillet could see a slight blush at the fox's ear tips.  
  
" Yeah, I bet a week's dish duty that you wouldn't have the courage to confess to us." Tyril confessed. Suddenly Phillet simply started laughing uncontrollably; Sheede and Tyril both gave him startled looks.  
  
"I'm sitting in the camp of two commanders who wage dish duty on the interrogation of captives and yet they've disabled the mountain fortress of lore!" he explained breathlessly.  
  
"Well yeah, it's not like we've got a hard opponent." Sheede replied simply.  
  
After they finally calmed down and were able to really discuss the information that Phillet had brought. Phillet explained that Destruction's plan was too have him tell the cat that he had escaped from the fortress by pretending to pledge alligence to Destruction and join his ranks so that he could escape while on watch duty and reach Sheede. The wolf's plan concluded with Phillet leading the Silvercat and Tyril through a narrow exit to their demise. After the hare's long explanation cat and fox simply stared at one another.  
  
"How stupid does he think we are, Captain?" Tyril finally asked. Sheede could only shrug and shake her head in disbelief.  
  
"How did he conquer your mountain?" Tyrl asked to Phillet suddenly.  
  
"He didn't. His commander, Death Raventooth, did and just left Destruction to hold it." Sheede nodded wisely,  
  
"Aye, it doesn't take brains to merely hold a place for your leader; and that means that this Death creature is off conquering more." Tyril shot her a hard look and said quietly,  
  
"He's not yet our concern, Captain." Phillet chose to ease the conversation into a more productive direction.  
  
"I think that we should follow Destruction's plans." He said suddenly. Both Sheede and Tyril gave Phillet incredulous looks; he held up his paws to explain.  
  
"I'll tell him that you and Tyril will meet him at the agreed upon place and while he's waiting at the exit I can have the hares take out the guards at the gate to let you and your arm in and take over." Sheede grinned and clapped him on the shoulder,  
  
"I couldn'tve planned it better myself lad! That wolf is just addle-brained enough to fall for it! Well-done, your commander'd be proud." She congratulated him. Phillet glowed with pride and blushed deeply when Tyril gave him a proud wink. In just a few hours he'd had gone from not trusting these creatures to respecting them deeply. The Silvercat and her first mate were truly excellent leaders; it reminded him of back before any of this sorrow had touched the land and he was just another hare on the Long Patrol. And he felt that soon, those days of glory would be restored to his beloved mountain.  
  
Of course there's more to come; but I live off praise....so review! 


	6. Destruction's End

Disclaimer: Yeah, it's still not mine. But some of it is so: ¡No Tocas Nada!  
  
A/N: Accept my sincerest apology for the previous mistake and thanks to Froster for actually telling me about it.  
  
Chapter Five.  
  
Three days later a guard looked out over the side of the mountain to see a panicked hare bolting towards the mountain. The young rat had had standing orders to look for just such an event and called down to his comrades to open the gate and have the hare sent immediately to Destruction's throne room.  
  
Destruction smiled gleefully once he received the knowledge that his brilliant plan had come to fruit. The hare had told him of how the Silvercat had eaten up his story of the hares' plight. Of course he'd had to hurry back because the cat's second mate, the cynical fox, hadn't bought the story and had been chasing the helpful hare back towards the mountain; but fortunately the he had informed the wolf that Sheede rarely listened to the brooding creature. Yes, he thought with satisfaction, all is going just as I'd hoped it would.  
  
But how could the wolf know that Phillet had been thinking the very same thing? The young hare had thought to come running into the mountain and made up some ridiculous tale of a gullible leader and a cynical second in command; just what Destruction would want to hear. Now, as he was led back down to join his comrades in the dungeon his heart swelled with hope. He knew that all the hares would be in agreement; and he also knew that Destruction wouldn't be smart enough to keep all the hares locked up while the trap was being sprung. And if they were very lucky then the headstrong wolf would take all his men to wait for a cat, who wasn't going to be there, and leave a very large door unguarded.  
  
Once inside the cell an older hare with eyes as hard as flint grabbed him roughly,  
  
"Well, how d'ye feel now buckoe? Ye've betrayed us all now lad!" Phillet struggled fruitlessly for freedom crying out,  
  
"No, no, Commander Thornblower, you don't understand! Lemme go, wot wot!" After a moment other hares came to his rescue and placed their paws on the lean Commander's shoulders to calm him and he finally released his iron grip on the young hare.  
  
"Alright lad, report in!" He commanded suddenly; Phillet jumped to attention and began to explain what had transpired in an urgent whisper.  
  
"Sir, I made contact with the Silvercat; she's a regular noble soul wot wot! I told her just what that snot-nose wolf had planned and we agreed that the beast is just thick enough for us to hoodwink him easily! All we have to do is get the front door open and the rest is up to her and her crew!" Instantly the entire attitude of those around changed; now Phillet was swarmed by joyous, proud hares; each one was trying to give him a hefty paw slap on the back for his courage. Once the group calmed down Thornblower approached Phillet again and grinned slightly sheepishly and offered Phillet a paw,  
  
"Well done lady-buck! I apologize for my previous loss of control it won't happen again." Phillet only shrugged and replied,  
  
"We've got more things to worry about than just proper etiquette Sir, wot wot!"  
  
The following morning the hares were released to do their daily chores as usual; the only difference was the air of anticipation that hovered over the mountain. The young hare who delivered breakfast to Destruction noted how the wolf paced eagerly across his quarters. The lean hare quietly stationed hares to quietly work near all of the exits that the wolf was going to use; everyone was waiting for Destruction's word.  
  
Finally at the appointed time the wolf strode out on to the balcony that hung over the central inner court yard and addressed his troops,  
  
"The time of final victory is upon us!" His horde gave a bloody roar. In the shadows one hare leaned over to another and whispered,  
  
"Truer words were never spoken wot wot?" her companion nodded with a slight smirk. As Destruction's troops, himself included, descended slowly in to the bowels of the mountain several hares muttered silent prayers that all would go smoothly. Then the last of Destruction's beast were safely in the cellars and all that remained above were a few paltry sentries and well- over a hundred able-bodied hares with chips on their shoulders.  
  
Phillet looked at the bound vermin and smiled; it was working. It was really working. The doors to the cellars were sealed and if all was going well for Sheede then there were archers at all the exits to the beach. All that remained was for the cat and her crew to arrive and help flesh out the trapped vermin. Then, like a cry from the heavens, a hare's voice sang out:  
  
"Commander! There's a great crew coming and they're bein' led by cat whose fur glistens like steel!" Thornblower ran off to the sentry hare to see for himself. As he looked out over the dunes he felt his jaw drop; there before him were creatures of every kind marching as though they were brothers!  
  
Soon the massive group was in the gate and the Silvercat cried out,  
  
"Alright Boyos! Get into groups and bring up the vermin!" With a hearty cry the great crew spread in a mighty wave and Commander Thornblower quickly ordered several of the hares to accompany each group to guide them through the labyrinth of Salamandastron. He then turned to the Silvercat and nodded respectfully,  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Marm. I am Commander Thadeus P. Thornblower, the leader of those that remain." The cat nodded back,  
  
"Then you've done well Sir. I am Captain Sheede Silvercat to my left is my first mate Tyril." She replied motioning to a lean fox who bowed his head in respect. Not long after that what once was the greatest horde to stalk Mossflower was dragged up from the dark under ground hallways bound and gagged. Last of all, the weasel Grange emerged from the crowd hauling a rather disgruntled wolf behind him.  
  
"Face me yourself, you cowardly kitten!" the wolf managed to cry out; every member of the Silvercat's crew went silent. And Thadeus and Phillet saw how Sheede had stiffened and flexed her claws at the insult. They tried without success to hold back the fury that was Sheede Silvercat. She nodded decisively to Grange who quickly untied the wolf and backed away. Instinctively the crowd pulled back to give the combatants room.  
  
"Coward am I?" the fierce cat growled to the stunned wolf, "Then you may attack first you piece of fish fodder." Destruction's ego roared in agony at the insult and the wolf raced forward in a blind rage. The moment he came within reach Sheede's arm shot out and grabbed him by the neck; then using by using his own weight flipped him on to his back with such force that stars flashed behind his eyes, all in one fluid motion. Destruction tried to get up but the cat kicked him savagely until his treacherous brain noticed a pattern. Feigning unconsciousness he waited until he heard Sheede step away then he leapt up from the stone to ambush the cat from behind; and fell harmlessly to the ground in a rapidly growing pool of his own blood, a dagger buried deep in his chest. All of this had happened so quickly that most of the crowd hadn' t even gotten out a gasp of shock. Sheede didn't even look back at the corpse,  
  
"Thank you Tyril." She said to the fox as she stepped past him and over to a shocked Commander Thadeus. She looked at the Commander keenly and said,  
  
"Sir, may I present you with Salamandastron free of any pesky tyrants." Her voice had a magical talent of carrying over the crowd at just the right moment and everyone, except the captives, let out a glorious roar.  
  
Once it had died down Sheede turned to Phillet and said,  
  
"What shall I do with captives, young warrior?" The hare thought hard and replied,  
  
"I trust your mercy." The cat nodded and turned away addressing the prisoners,  
  
"You have really no idea how lucky you are. I am going to give you the chance to keep your lives. You'll all be placed on a ship and sailed out of sight of the land. There the crew will board a second ship and return here; but you my pretties will be left bound on the empty ship to pilot where you will. Provided that it's nowhere near here. Hopefully, some of you are nautical." Several the vermin gulped in fear but one near the back sighed in relief. Frag couldn't believe his luck. He was the only one with any real sea experience which meant that he could guide the crew and ship back to their Northern homes; where they had a chance of living peaceful lives.  
  
That night there was a mighty feast. Captives were fed and left in the dungeon. The hares danced and sang comically. Sheede's crew had gone to their comp and returned with their supplies so that they may remain in the mountain. At the beginning of the ceremonies Thadeus had stood before the crowd and spoke solemnly,  
  
"As we celebrate tonight we must never forget those who have gone before. First, remember our noble Badgerlord, Bluepaw the Bold, a wise and gentle old soul; second, remember General Gryson Longears Stridefellow, one of my greatest friends whose warrior's heart beats strongly in the breast of his son Phillet. Without whose help we might not be here at all. And most of all, remember the countless young hares who refused to surrender even at the ultimate cost." And through all the revelry and sorrow Sheede Silvercat watched it all and wondered what was to come next.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay that's the end of Book One; I'll start working on Book Two: A Hero's Quest once I get some positive reviews. Or tacos. I love tacos. 


	7. A Hero's Summoning (Book 2: A Hero's Que...

Disclaimer: Yeah, it's still not mine. But some of it is so: ¡No Tocas Nada!  
  
A/N: Welcome back Gentle Readers! Ahh, I love the smell of new fiction in the morning! Now, the beginning of Book Two: A Hero's Quest; you're going to be seeing a lot more familiar characters. Hope that you enjoy.  
  
Chapter Seven: A Hero's Summoning  
  
Several days had passed since the prisoners from Destruction Bloodclaw's horde had been sent out to sea to find their own way. The foul wolf's corpse had been burned far out on the beach with the ashes left for the wind to scatter. Otherwise, things had been rather joyful; the hares had begun their drills again and had cheerfully embraced Sheede's motley crew. A new Long Patrol was being started and was being led by a very proud Captain Phillet Longears Stridefellow the Third. The Silvercat and Commander Thornblower held joint leadership of the mountain; yes, things seemed to be moving steadily back to normal. But then, one night Sheede had a dream.  
  
After a long day she had fallen gratefully into her warm bed and was asleep instantly. In her dream she found herself at the Gates of the Dark Forest; her heart was pounding as she watched the gate slowly open and a line of figures strode out. The first in line was a tall mighty badger lord and Sheede felt dwarfed before him.  
  
"Sheede Silvercat, your journey is not yet over." His voice filled her head with a powerful resonance that made her shiver, "I and my brothers and sisters have to tell you of your duty and give you aid in your long quest. I am Boar the Fighter; I made this mountain what it is and I grant you Strength." And with that he stepped away and another great Badger, with a falcon on his broad shoulder stepped forward and spoke,  
  
"The Mountain needs a new Lord warrior; seek him in the cold north. I am Sunflash the Mace and I will send you an ally." He stepped away. Now a female badger came forward and smiled kindly to her,  
  
"A warrior is nothing without Compassion. I am Cregga Rose Eyes; and that I grant you." Next came an older badger with rheumy eyes and gray fur.  
  
"I am Bluepaw the Bold. That wolf stole the mountain and the lives of many of my proud hares. You must avenge them! Seek him far in Mossflower; I will grant you Determination. Death must not be victorious!" Behind Bluepaw was another badger, but this one struck Sheede as a sort of father figure and she felt her heart warm when she saw him.  
  
"Sheede Silvercat, I am Russano the Wise; you have done well so far but the journey is still long. I will give you two gifts; Wisdom and Time, use them well noble cat." The last figure was not a badger at all; but a mouse in shining armor. His eyes shone like steel and Sheede knew him instantly as a powerful warrior and without thought she bowed to him in respect.  
  
"Rise Sheede Silvercat." His voice was strong and reassuring and Sheede rose without fear, "I am Martin the Warrior; guardian spirit of Redwall Abbey. The wolf Death Raventooth as taken control and holds the kind abbey beasts as slaves. You are the only one who can gather a force strong enough to oppose him! Before you journey north, go east into Mossflower and seek the Gousim shrews; there you will find my sword. It will be yours to wield against the wolf. The lives of many rest in your paws." Sheede stood before the ancient warriors held up her paws,  
  
"Lords and Lady! I will go on the this quest but I am only one beast!" Martin the Warrior answered gently,  
  
"Only one may leave the mountain with you; the rest will be needed here."  
  
"Who shall I take then?" she asked the fading spirits, only Russano's gentle voice reached her,  
  
"At the right time, you will know. Good luck Warrior!" Then the Gates to the Dark Forest slowly shut and Sheede awoke to the morning sun.  
  
A/N: Yes, it's short but I just wanted to wet your appetite so that you stay tuned. Plus, the more you review, the faster I write. And don' t ferget the tacos! 


	8. The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: If it ain't yours then: ¡No Tocas Nada!  
  
A/N: Ok, I'm back on track for Book Two. I'm also back in school so my pace might slow. Please be patient. And also, anyone who doubts the superiority of tacos is definitely not a devoted fan! Tacos forever!  
  
Chapter 8: The Journey Begins  
  
Tyril entered his Captain's chambers to find her staring thoughtfully out over the sea. He coughed slightly and she turned to regard him with that same quiet stare. Tyril couldn't help the feeling that he was before a creature who had seen and been through more than he could ever know; it had been years since she'd taken on that look. It meant that she felt an obligation that most beasts would crumple under but not his Captain. "You called me Lady?" he asked politely after a moment.  
  
"Tyril, I've been summoned away," she told him quietly, "You know that Destruction was only the Second in Command of that horde." The fox nodded slowly, not quite understanding Sheede's train of thought. "It is my duty to find the accursed leader and destroy him. I had a vision last night Tyril; my path is chosen for me now."  
  
Tyril nodded and set his jaw, "I will go with you then, to aid you in this quest," he told her.  
  
"No Tyril, ya cannae go with me this time mate," she told him sadly. The fox's fine ears heard the cat slip back to her natural accent, which she rarely used. Under normal circumstances Sheede spoke in a strong flat voice with no detectable accent; this was because she didn't want her enemies to know her place of origin, lest they find weakness there. Tyril realized that something must weigh very heavily upon her heart to break her habit now; he said nothing in reply. "Ya must stay here, for ya're the only one to hold full order over my crew."  
  
"Yes Lady," he replied sadly. For a moment the two simply regarded each other. Then Tyril sighed heavily and turned away saying over his shoulder, "I'll organize meeting of the officers Captain." And then he was gone. Sheede looked back out the window and wondered if she had made the right decision.  
  
Later, when she entered the meeting room, she had regained her confidence and her voice rang out strongly as she addressed the group before her.  
  
"Last night I had a vision," she began; the room went silent, "I saw badger warriors of lore and I saw Martin the Warrior." Commander Thadeus P. Thornblower stared at the cat slack-jawed, as did many others. The cat ignored them and continued to relate her dream. "So you see I must go and one must come with me," she told them after she had finished her story. The creatures looked around at each other in dumbfounded shock. Phillet suddenly noticed how Tyril sat with his jaw set stubbornly looking away at the wall. He knows he must remain, the young hare realized.  
  
Sheede's voice interrupted any further wondering's on Phillet's part, "My friends, after long hours of torment and thought I have decided that there is only one who can journey with me. And that's you young Phillet." The hare felt his jaw drop suddenly and he turned to his superiors for explanation but they simply shrugged in reply.  
  
"Me? Marm? You're kidding, right?" he sputtered helplessly. The cat only nodded in reply.  
  
"Be ready young warrior, we leave in the morning," she told him before she turned and left the room quietly. Phillet gulped and cast a sidelong glace at Tyril who sighed and walked over.  
  
"I don't think she coulda made a better choice," he told Phillet with a pat on the shoulder, "now gather your supplies. Who knows what the journey will bring?" 


	9. On the Road Again

Disclaimer: Yeah, it's still not mine. But some of it is so: ¡No Tocas Nada!  
  
A/N: Welcome back Gentle Readers! Ahh, I love the smell of new fiction in the morning!  
  
Chapter Nine: On the Road Again  
  
Far too soon Phillet found himself trying to follow the Silvercat's blistering pace through Mossflower Wood. They had ran for a good day straight and now the sun was nearly touching the far off horizon.  
  
"I say Marm, might we make camp now?" he called ahead breathlessly.  
  
The cat looked back and grinned, "I thought you wanted to start the Long Patrol again, don't stop now. We're almost there!" Sheede couldn't quite explain to the young hare just what exactly was driving her to travel so quickly but she knew that they had to reach their destination now!  
  
Soon Sheede's ears picked up strained voices far off to the left, she quickly dug her heels in and turned suddenly. Phillet had to fight centrifugal force to keep from falling; he breathlessly followed the disappearing cat. He came to a stop next to her on the outskirts of a small camp. Sheede signaled him to be silent and then motioned for him to observe the camp.  
  
There he saw three shrews, bound and unconscious, leaned up against a tree across from where Phillet was sitting. To the shrews' left there were two stoats going through the shrews' packs gleefully; and to the right a scrawny rat watched them go at it. Sheede whispered to Phillet in a voice that was more like the rustle of dried autumn leaves, "I'll go around and take the stoats, grab the rat when he runs your way." And with that she was gone. Phillet couldn't follow her movements any further than his arm's length. Suddenly there was a flash of movement by the snickering stoats and then they were gone, the rat looked around in a instant terror; even Phillet hadn't seen any more then a flash Sheede's gauntletts in the sunlight. Then Sheede stepped boldly out from the thick woods holding two unconscious stoats, the rat froze in a deathly primal fear; but when the cat stared at him and emitted a feral growl that made even Phillet's heart rise to his throat, the rat took off running blindly toward Phillet who easily gave him a swift kick to the jaw which sent him sprawling unconscious at Sheede's feet. She dropped the stoats on top of him in disgust, she gave Phillet proud smile, "Well done lad! You had him out pretty quick."  
  
Phillet shrugged as he moved over to untie the shrews who were slowly coming to; the hare gave a comforting smile as he then used the rope to bind the vermin. The Silvercat moved quickly over to them, "There now, you're safe mates," she told them in a comforting voice.  
  
One gave a shrewd look, "I don' normally put me faith in cat's but seeing as ya'r with a hare then ye mus' be special, I'm Craet," he answered.  
  
Another stood slowly and offered her paw,"I'm Flara, daughter of Logalog, of the Guosim." The thrid nodded in agreement and smiled warmly at the two warriors.  
  
Phillet moved over to him, "Can you not speak?" he asked the young one.  
  
The shrew shrugged and looked to his companions for help, the oldest shrew who had spoken first stepped forward, "That's Strad, he'll never talk. That cursed wolf had his tongue cut out for speaking back to one of his horde!" Sheede's eyes narrowed and she cast her eyes dangerously over to bound vermin, who began to whine pitieously at their prediciment.  
  
Phillet nodded to the three shrews, "What would you have us do to this filth?" he asked; the vermin moaned even louder. Sheede glared at them in a way that only a cat could manage.  
  
Craet looked at the villians in disgust, "I'd kill them, they'd've done no less to us!" he declared. Sheede nodded back at him and began to advance on the crying creatures.  
  
Phillet suddenly grabbed her arm, "No! You can't, then you'd be as bad as them!" he cried.  
  
She turned on him, "Craet's right! They'd've done no less!" She would've kept advancing on the pile of terrified vermin; but then her other arm was grabbed by the young shrew, Strad, who shook his head desprately for her to stop. She looked at him softly, "Aye lad, you're right aren't you? And Phillet too. I let my thirst for vengence got the better of me." She then turned to the filthy beasts and growled, "I'm going to leave you here and if I ever hear of you terrifying innocent creatures then I will hunt you down!"  
  
Phillet then turned to the shrews, "Let's got back to your family, your father must be worried."  
  
A little while later Phillet found himself and Sheede on a large river boat surrounded by dozens of joyful shrews. He looked out over their heads and could see the cat talking quietly with Logalog, the shrew Cheiftain.  
  
Across the boat Sheede was addressing the shrew, "Sir, while it is excellent that we were able to save your daughter and her companions Phillet and I were already journeying to find the Guosim."  
  
The seasoned shrew nodded sagely, "I know what you have come for, I saw it in a dream. Come with me Warrior from the Seas." The shrew beckoned for her to follow, they entered his cabin. There he pulled out a carefully wrapped bundle and handed it to her saying, "If anyone should bear the Sword of Martin I feel it should be you, noble cat."  
  
Sheede took it and nodded gratefully, "Every one has put their faith in my hands, I hope I am well chosen," she confided quietly.  
  
Logalog patted her shoulder, "Only a true hero would have such fear." Then they moved back out in to crowd of happy shrews where he addressed them, "My fellow Guosim! Today is the happy day when we finally pass the Sword of Martin to its true bearer!" The crowd exploded in joyful cheers and shouts of praise. Sheede could see Phillet staring at her in shock as shrews lined up to shake his paw. She tehn looked back at the bundle before her, very carefully she began to unwrap it. As though sensing what she was doing the crowd became quiet to watch. Soon she was holding the the battered scabberd of the ancient weapon; slowly she pulled the blade free and frowned when she saw how dull and grimy it was. And without thought she dipped the cloth it had been wrapped in into the river and proceeded to clean the sword. The frim came away easily and then Sheede was holding a shinging sword that seemed to slow from some inner source. Looking close she could make out an inscription near the hilt:  
  
Forged from a Skyrock  
  
That fell to Earth.  
  
My relfection knows  
  
A warrior's worth.  
  
She felt a touch on her shoulder, turning she saw Logalog looking at her in awe, "No amount of cleaning ever removed a speck of dirt from that blade!" he whispered softly, "Now, do you believe that you're our true hero?"  
  
A/N: So, how was that Gentle Readers? I'm rather proud of myself. And now do you're part to keep my self-esteem up: review! And send tacos for bonus points in the game called Life! 


	10. A Dream of Hope

Disclaimer: Yeah, it's still not mine. But some of it is so: ¡No Tocas Nada!  
  
A/N: Welcome back Gentle Readers! Ahh, I love the smell of new fiction in the morning!  
  
Chapter Ten: A Dream of Hope.  
  
Young Marcy may have still been a young squirrel maid when the wolf had taken over the helpless Abbey but she still remembered the sweet taste of freedom. And she found it preferable to bitter sting of the slavery she had become accustomed to. Wise beyond her years Marcy had sat down to bid her; despots rarely were able to hold their thrones. Many of the others, even the elders looked to her for support; if Marcy still had her back straight and her jaw set then there would still be hope.  
  
Alas, the weeks were passing and even Marcy felt the strain. Doubt was a constant follower who bit ruthlessly at her heels. Where was Martin? Had his spirit been thrown away with the shadowed sword? She carried herself like she always had, the whip hardened slave that all the overseers secretly feared. But within she was on the verge of collapse. It was hard to be everyone's pillar of strength when you have no support yourself.  
  
So, it was with a heavy heart that she fell breathlessly into her flat cot in the Abbey cellars. For a moment she simply lay there quietly listening the breathing of the friends who had become her family once she had been left at the abbey as a babe. She fell asleep with the wish there was something, anything that she could do to help them in any way.  
  
She found herself standing in the Abbey orchard bathed in a balmy sunlight. Unbidden a smile crossed her thin face and she breathed deeply the fresh clean air. Looking down the path she could see a mouse walking towards her; even from this distance she recognized the strong gait and benevolent feeling of her Abbey's guardian. "Martin!" she cried happily and took off down the path to greet him. Without a thought to the respect she had been to show her elders she simply threw off years of necessary maturity and flung herself into the warrior's waiting arms. "Oh Martin it was horrid! They killed so many of our warriors and the old Abbot. Oh and then the Sword and the Tapestry!" Marcy found the memories far too painful and she dissolved into tears with her face buried in her hero's shoulder. For a time Martin simply held her quaking form making quiet noises to sooth her.  
  
At length he spoke softly to her, "You are truly a brave squirrel have survived so much. My poor friend, fear not; even now a warrior from the seas is journeying North to bring a mighty army to crush the wolf entirely. You must be strong for a little longer my dear. Can you do that for me?" he asked. Marcy nodded slowly. "Good, I'm sorry that I failed you all; can you ever forgive me?" he asked suddenly.  
  
Marcy stared in shock, "You failed us? Oh no Sir! We failed you by being unprepared for any attacks! Can you ever forgive us?" The warrior pulled back and stared at the young squirrel maid; she swore that his eyes were moist as they shone in the sunlight.  
  
"Oh sweet one! I have truly left my Abbey in the hands of strong creatures! Remain strong and spread hope. A great army will descend like a tidal wave onto the evil which has infested our home; and then we all will be free," he told her resolutely. And with those words ringing in her heart, Marcy watched the beloved orchard fade back into the dark embrace of a deep restful sleep. And for the first time in many years she didn't dread the morning; rather, she welcomed it with a purpose reborn. Their Warrior was still a strong presence at their side and he had chosen her to be the herald of his message of the freedom to come.  
  
A/N: Not long I know but I realized that I was neglecting one of the main factors of the story: REDWALL. So review and we'll get back to the action; if you don't we'll just sit here and wallow in suspense. 


	11. An Enemy's Fears

Disclaimer: Yeah, it's still not mine. But some of it is so: ¡No Tocas Nada!  
  
A/N: Welcome back Gentle Readers! And a great big 'ole thanks to Rask for stickin' up for my calling the Falcon and Falcon.  
  
Chapter Eleven: An Enemy's Fears  
  
Death Raventooth surveyed all that he held sway over; his keen eyes caught a glimpse of the far off sea and he smiled wickedly at the thought of Destruction's cruelty running free and unchecked. I wonder if any hares still live, he thought idly as he turned from the window of the bell tower. Of course it was impossible for the sinister wolf to know that his Second had long since flown past the Dark Forest Gates to face the judgments of those he wronged. He also had no idea that leagues away a silver-gray cat, bearing both the vengeance of many and the Sword of Martin, was watching the tip of the Abbey bell tower; almost as though she could see him. No, the arrogant wolf knew none of this. He moved down from the tower with the assured swagger of one who knew they were unchallenged. He should've known better.  
  
Sheede continued to stare at the Tower until it was lost to the dark night. She would've continued staring if Phillet hadn't called over, "I say Marm, he's not going to keel over simply because you're gawpin' up at the tower." She turned slowly to face the hare who sat across the fire from her; Phillet felt the fur on the back of his neck rise as she turned her flame lit eyes to meet his. She looked like vengeance incarnate as the flames sparkled darkly off of her gauntlets and the tips of her teeth, which peeked out from her lip; her silvery fur melded seamlessly with the shadows around her. He couldn't help but feel like he was staring to the eyes of Death herself.  
  
Finally she blinked, "I suppose you're right young warrior. It is silly for me to waste my energy in futile pursuits," she answered softly; Phillet gasped as he felt his heart start to beat again. The cat smiled knowingly, "Get your sleep Phillet; I'll watch first. Tomorrow will be a hard day." With those words Phillet suddenly felt as though he were in the safest place possible; this cat is so unpredictable, he thought with wonder as he fell quickly to sleep.  
  
Phillet was not the only one to find sleep easily; Death sank happily into his massive oak bed. He closed his eyes and drifted away; and then he dreamed. He found himself standing out in the orchard of his beautiful castle; he looked around in satisfaction. It was then that he began to notice how very dark all the shadows were; and how he was completely alone. Then he heard the voice, "Death Raventooth! You have called down vengeance and now she comes quickly!" the wolf looked around searching for the speaker.  
  
Soon he saw an armored mouse further down the path from him, "If you would challenge me mouse then step forward!" he called defiantly. Suddenly the mouse vanished into the approaching shadows; despite his arrogant nature he felt his hackles rise when he next heard the mouse's voice.  
  
"You're words are useless now! There, look upon your doom!" the words and voice came from everywhere; they consumed him. As the last of the words died away the shadows before him shifted and moved. And then before him was a lithe wildcat with fire in her eyes who seemed to flow in and out of the shadows as if she were one with them. She wore shimmering metal gauntlets; the shine they threw off seemed to be laughing wickedly at his fear. But it was what the cat held in her hands is what froze his blood, it was the sword that he had thrown over the walls of his castle seasons ago. It was far from the tarnished, dull, letter opener that he remembered, now it shown with a menacing glint. He could see his own trembling face reflected in the silver blade. And beyond that his eyes fell on the hardened expression of the wildcat.  
  
Suddenly she spoke and it took every shred of the wolf's strength to not fall to his knees, "I see you Death, in this dream, as clearly as you see me. Look upon my face and remember it well for it will be the signal of your end. I and my people had seen Destruction's end and now I am coming for you wolf. Nothing will stop me from destroying you utterly," her voice was perfectly calm and smooth and that chilled Death to the bone. Wild, mad enemies could be easily dealt with but cool, thoughtful enemies were the one's you couldn't escape.  
  
Death awoke with a cry and sat straight up in his bed and simply stared at the opposite wall for a long time. Then in a sudden flash of movement he jumped up and ran back up to the bell tower and stared intently back out toward the sea. Destruction was defeated? Impossible, he thought desperately. He tried to scan the forest through the darkness as though it were possible to see the cat; looking across the tower he could see the rosy line of dawn snake across the horizon. He took a deep breath and swallowed down his fears; soon he was ready to play the role of the fearless ruler once again.  
  
Sheede woke quickly and cast her eyes back over to the bell tower that was barely visibly in the morning haze. I know you are there wolf, she thought to it with disdain, and soon I will be coming. And then, in the practiced detachment that had helped her to survive she turned back to smile at the eating hare who hadn't been able to wait an instant longer.  
  
A/N: Yeah, it's another short one but it's something right? Review or I'll be forced to send out the taco-starved weasels!! 


	12. The Road North

Disclaimer: Yeah, it's still not mine. But some of it is so: ¡No Tocas Nada!  
  
A/N: The song in this chapter is based off of a real sea shanty called "Haul Away Joe;" I simply made it Redwallish.  
  
Chapter Twelve: The Road North  
  
It was a glorious day and for a few hours Sheede was able to lose herself completely to the simple feeling of travel. She wrapped herself in the comforting rhythm of nature and moved steadily up the worn path that carried her easily through the magnificent woods of Mossflower.  
  
Phillet followed the cat easily and savored the comfortable silence they shared. A few hours later he realized that she had forgotten that he was there when he asked her a question, "I say, when are we gonna reach these bally mountains, Marm?"  
  
Sheede turned around suddenly in surprise, "Oh Phillet, mate, I completely forgot you were there!" Phillet gave her a mock scowl. "I'm sorry, it's just such a lovely day, what did you ask?"  
  
"I asked when you thought we'd reach the mountains," the hare replied with a laugh.  
  
Sheede thought for a moment and then shrugged, "Once we reach them I suppose, they would be hard to miss." Phillet was surprised at Sheede's simple answer and, after simply blinking for a moment, he decided the only thing he could do in response was to merely nod his head thoughtfully. The cat shrugged at his over-dramatic and continued down the path without a second thought.  
  
Phillet's young nature suddenly demanded that he be entertained, "Marm?" Sheede looked back at him with a questioning expression, "Do ya know any good marching tunes? To keep the foot pads alive, wot wot," he asked innocently.  
  
Sheede smiled happily, "I sure do Mate!" she called back with a laugh. She began to sing a song that kept Phillet's feet tapping for days to come:  
  
When I was a little kit,  
  
Or so my momma told me; to me!  
  
Way haul away, hey haul away Joe!  
  
That if I did not kiss the lads,  
  
My lips, they would get lonely; to me!  
  
Way haul away, hey haul away Joe!  
  
Way haul away,  
  
We bound for better weather; to me!  
  
Way haul away, hey haul away Joe!  
  
Well, first I loved a Northern lad,  
  
You know he was so cold to me!  
  
Way haul away, hey haul away Joe!  
  
And then I loved a Southern lad,  
  
You know he was so bold to me!  
  
Way haul away, hey haul away Joe!  
  
Way haul away,  
  
We bound for better weather; to me!  
  
Way haul away, hey haul away Joe!  
  
Suddenly, another voice rang out to complete the next verse of the song, both Sheede and Phillet jumped around in shock:  
  
Next I loved a farming lass,  
  
You know she was a teaser to me!  
  
Way haul away, hey haul away Joe!  
  
And now I love a sailing lass,  
  
You know she is a pleaser to me!  
  
Way haul away, hey haul away Joe!  
  
Phillet's jaw dropped when he saw the male wildcat step out of the forest shadows. Another one, he thought in utter disbelief; Sheede simply narrowed her eyes.  
  
The new cat raised his paws in defense and laughed easily, "No worries Mates, if I'd meant ya harm you'd be dead."  
  
Sheede scoffed, "You can think what you want boyo; now who are you?" she demanded.  
  
"I'm Darkness Shadowstrike, Milady, and you must be the Silvercat," Darkness replied smoothly. Phillet stood in mute shock as he watched a tiny trace of surprise creep into Sheede's mask of cautious hostility. Darkness, he thought suddenly, is a very appropriate name. And indeed it was, if the only word to describe Sheede's strange coloring silver then the only word to describe Darkness's coat was sable. And beyond that, his eyes were twin, pale moons that regally watched all that past before them. As if they sensed the young hare's regard the moons turned their piercing gaze onto Phillet.  
  
"And who are you mate?" Darkness asked simply.  
  
Phillet gulped hard, "I'm Phillet Longears Stridefellow the Third," another gulp, "Sir," he felt compelled to add that as he saw the hilt of a long, thin sword catch a ray of the sun send it into the hare's eyes.  
  
Sheede stepped forward again before Darkness could respond, "How do you know me?" some of the hostility had been replaced with a simple curiosity.  
  
Darkness gave Phillet a calming wink before turning back to Sheede, "I was told in a dream by a warrior mouse that a silver cat would be passing through and that without darkness she would fail. I'm Darkness and you must be the Silvercat," he explained simply. Despite what instinct and experience told her, Sheede found herself beginning to trust this strange, self-assured cat.  
  
"Very well," she told him, "one more helping paw is foolish to turn away; but be warned, I never trust anyone completely until they prove themselves."  
  
Darkness flashed a disarming grin, "Don't worry about me Milady, I'll prove myself."  
  
A/N: oooooh, there's a new character! Tell me what you think about him! Tell me how good I am! Tell me anything!!! 


	13. Truth in Darkness

Disclaimer: Yeah, it's still not mine. But some of it is so: ¡No Tocas Nada!  
  
A/N: Oohhh, chapter thirteen, I hope it's not unlucky. Sorry it took so very long for me to get this one up but there was a lot of other stuff going on at the same time, not to mention an acute case of writer's block.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Truth in Darkness  
  
The party had continued North for three days without any incidents. Despite himself Phillet had begun to take a liking to their new companion, Darkness was quick with a joke or song to liven the young hare's whenever Sheede's blistering pace had begun to take it's toll. The Silvercat had however distanced herself from Darkness and therefore Phillet; she silently led them several meters ahead. Phillet was suddenly determined that Sheede should at least make an attempt to become friendly with Darkness and he trotted up beside her. "I say Marm, ye've not been your normal cheeryself wot wot!" he began with a smile, Sheede gave him an appraising glance.  
  
"I'm sorry Phillet, it's not you, you know. I just can not allow myself to trust that cat until I am sure he is our ally," she finally told him.  
  
The hare nodded sagely, "That's true Marm, but could ya at least try to be civil?" he asked.  
  
She sighed heavily and nodded, "Aye, I'll try; but only for you!"  
  
That night the party had camped within a natural circle of trees and though Sheede sat across from Darkness she was jovial and even gave a few stories from her sea-faring days. The group went to sleep with a more relaxed feeling then they had shared before.  
  
A soft rustle woke Sheede and she watched a figure sneak away from the campsite; getting up softly she followed. Moonlight hit the figure and cast a shadow back at Sheede, she frowned, it was Darkness. The cat stepped into another opening in the trees where the moonlight was full and bright; he sat down on a flat stone near the center and cast his face upward with a heavy sigh. Sheede stepped out and spoke softly, "Darkness?"  
  
He turned in surprise and sighed heavily when he recognized her, "Please, call me Dar, Milady," he told her with a surprising amount of sadness.  
  
"Very well. What are you doing out here?" she asked stepping further out into the moonlight.  
  
"Just thinking Milady," he replied softly.  
  
"If I'm to call you Dar then you are to call me Sheede," she instructed him. He nodded and then bit his lip as though there was something he was debating wether or not to say; but Sheede didn't press, that was not how to build trust.  
  
"It's late Sheede, we should return to camp, tomorrow we should reach the mountains,'" was all he finally said. Sheede simply nodded and followed back to the camp.  
  
Phillet awoke to see the two cats making breakfast in a companionable silence. He sat and up and said, "Good to see you two getting along! Wot wot!" The two cats both gave him small smiles and returned to what they were doing.  
  
After breakfast Dar suddenly lifted his head to the oncoming breeze and inhaled deeply, "Do you smell that Sheede?" he asked looking back.  
  
Sheede inhaled and nodded slowly, "Aye, there's rain coming; we should travel hard and then seek shelter." Phillet looked back and forth between them as they simply packed up the supplies and prepared to leave; part of him was slightly miffed that neither Darkness or Sheede and asked him about this course of action, of course the rest of him knew that they were simply right and that they needed to travel quickly.  
  
"'Oy, Phillet! Come on mate! Stir your stumps!" Darkness called jovially when he and Sheede had started down the path and dearly forgotten him in his uncharacteristic silence.  
  
And then they were off.  
  
A/N: I know it's short! I know it took me forever to get it up! I'm sorry! Just review and I'll go faster, that's how I know that there's enough interest still in the tale for me to put my effort into it. 


	14. The Mountain Lord

Disclaimer: Yeah, it's still not mine. But some of it is so: ¡No Tocas Nada!  
  
A/N: Look, I work very hard on this and my other stories. This is the last chapter that is going up before I've received any positive reviews. I love this story, it was my first, but I can't keep putting so much effort in to it if I'm not going to get any feed back. Thank you to those who have reviewed in the past, you are the reason that this has gone on so long.  
  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen: The Lord of the Mountain  
  
The clouds hung low in the gray sky as the party approached the base of the mountain before them. It soared up in to the heavens above the group and faded in to the heavy clouds. "Have you ever seen anything more amazing?" Sheede asked aloud. Both Phillet and Dar could only nod in an awed silence that covered them all.  
  
Suddenly the silence was shattered by the crack of a twig behind them. Dar was the first to turn and with hardly time for a cry of warning he threw himself at Sheede, an arrow burying itself deeply in his shoulder. The group was instantly overrun with dark figures and several hard blows insured that all Phillet or Sheede knew next was blackness.  
  
"Wake up, cat scum!" a harsh voice cried as it broke through Sheede's unconsciousness. She opened her eyes slightly and when she saw a foot flew for her gut to wake her more fully she instantly reacted and sunk her claws deeply into it; she used this to lever herself up to a fighting stance. Looking around she could see she was in a throne room of some sort. Dar lay on a pallet next to her breathing shallowly and Phillet was no where in sight; looking to her left she saw the bundle that bore the sword of Martin laying upon an expertly carved table. Countless giant mountain hares surrounded her; three had rushed forward to carry away the one that Sheede had attacked. Behind the hares she could see a great creature upon a monstrous throne.  
  
Instantly a voice that shook the mountain filled the hall and made Sheede shiver, "Cowardly feline! Is a sneak attack all you have courage enough to make?"  
  
Sheede snarled back at the disdain that enveloped her, "Are idle insults all you have the courage to make?" she demanded harshly, "Where's Phillet? Why were we attacked?!"  
  
"That hare you held captive is safely recuperating in the barracks and you were attacked because you are the scum of the Earth!" the voice barked back.  
  
"I am the scum of the Earth? You are the ones who attacked us and I would've fought you in the open! I say that you are the scum of the Earth! Face me coward!" Instantly a dangerous hush fell over all present, the hares around her scowled darkly and slowly stepped away from between Sheede and the great creature. He was a badger and he was greater and more terrible than any of the Silvercat's nightmares. Scars of all kinds criss- crossed over his gray muzzle and neatly framed his dark iron eyes. Leaning against the throne was a great axe and it was as pitted and marred by battle as its owner.  
  
The badger leaned forward menacingly, "What did you call me, vermin?" he asked in a low growl. Sheede knew that there was no other way to get through to the creature to speak so she forged ahead.  
  
"I called you a coward! Any leader worth a scrap of honor would have more courage than to ambush travelers!" she called back defiantly. The badger narrowed his eyes and reached over to grip the handle of his axe tightly.  
  
"Very well," he said finally, "you seem to know so much about honor. Will you face me now? Or is your hiss worse than your scratch?"  
  
Sheede sneered back, "I will face you anytime."  
  
Almost instantly the badger was out of his throne, axe in hand, and was barreling at Sheede. He moved with a deceptive grace; Sheede would've been quickly felled if she had not anticipated such a surprise. Instead she leapt up allowing the warrior badger to run beneath her, she quickly planted her foot paws on the beast's shoulders and pushed off forcefully, using his own momentum against him. The badger fell hard into the wall behind Sheede and he stood stunned for a moment; the Silvercat used that moment to position herself again. The warrior did not rush her again; rather, he hung back and urged Sheede to make the next attack. She was happy to oblige. Rushing forward she feinted to the left and as the badger reached for her she easily dodged right and dealt him a merciless punch to the jaw. This time the badger fell hard, his axe slipping out of his paw and landing with a clatter at Sheede's footpads; she picked it up as though it weighed nothing. "Now will you be civil?" she asked the dazed creature.  
  
The gray badger stood slowly and looked the Silvercat over, "What's your name cat?" he asked slowly.  
  
"I'm Sheede Silvercat," she pointed over to Dar, "That is Darkness Shadowstrike, he is my ally and he is in need of aid." The gray warrior nodded at two hares who promptly lifted Dar's pallet and carried him out.  
  
The badger sighed, "I am Lord Stonepaw, leader of the High Mountain Patrol. You have done what none could by besting me in battle, and it has taught me humility. I am now your ally as well," he told her, holding out a paw, which she happily embraced.  
  
"Come Stonepaw, there is much to tell and our time is short. I have been sent from the mountain of Salamandastron to seek the next badger lord. I believe that it is you I was sent to find," Sheede began to explain as she led him off to a quiet area.  
  
Phillet awoke with a start to find himself in a strange room with neither Dar nor Sheede in sight. He was sitting up in a comfortable cot that was in the company of several hundred of its twins. Suddenly he heard a soft patter of footsteps to his left and he feigned sleep. Two great hares approached, speaking softly, "Ach, Engie, didja 'ere think that such things would come to pass?" one said.  
  
"Nah Greggor, I didnae; but ye must admit that it's odd that such a raggle taggle bunch idbe workin' together. I say that it speaks for the cat's tale," his companion answered after some thought.  
  
Phillet heard the voices near him, "Well let's see how our wee bairn's doing," Greggor muttered quietly as he stepped closer to Phillet's cot. Phillet decided that there was no point in hiding his consciousness any longer.  
  
"I say, wot's going on?" he asked rolling over. Greggor was a tawny, lean hare whose ears were laced with faded scars and Engie stood behind him. She was a light gray and it complimented her blue eyes; she too was covered with a myriad of battle scars. Both mountain hares stepped back in surprise when Phillet turned over but they grinned and recovered quickly.  
  
"My, my, my Greggor, it seems ta me that he's been eavesdropping on us!" Engie said with a chuckle.  
  
"Ye're right there Engie, ma dear. I suppose I was wrong when I thought that this little one was no threat," came Greggor's playful reply.  
  
Phillet sat more fully up right, "Please Marm and Sir, what is going on?" he asked again. Engie and Greggor settled themselves on either side of Phillet's cot before either began to explain.  
  
  
  
A/N: That's all you get until I get some reviews! 


	15. The Final Mission

Disclaimer: Yeah, it's still not mine. But some of it is so: ¡No Tocas Nada!  
  
A/N: Thank you for all your support. Here it is at long last, the end of BOOK 2!!!  
  
Chapter Fifteen: The Final Mission  
  
Tyril looked out at the sea from the balcony of the great forge at Salmandastron; he sighed heavily and then turned his face to the dark mountains of the North. His eyes were heavy with worry and his thoughts again turned to the welfare of his captain. Everyone in the mountain was restless and all for the same reason: they had heard nothing from Death Raventooth. Surely he had been in contact with his Second-in-Command, this lack of communication could mean only one thing. The sinister wolf knew that his mountain had fallen back into the paws of him enemies. But then why hasn't he tried to regain it, was the question on everyone's mind. Tyril knew the answer and it terrified him. Death had given Salamandastron up for lost because he knew that Sheede was coming for him. Tyril didn't even want to consider the implications that thought had.  
  
He shook his head suddenly and turned away from the landscape. He couldn't lose himself to endless worry; he had to be the stone-steady leader of Sheede's crew in her absence. As he walked slowly down to his quarters he barely noticed all the concerned glances that crept his way. Everyone knew the stress he was under.  
  
The exhausted fox fell heavily on his bed and quietly prayed for any kind of guidance before he fell into a fitful sleep. Instantly he found himself standing back in the forge, with an armored mouse before him.  
  
"Tyril Fireblade, I am Martin the Warrior and I have a mission for you," the voice was strong and reassuring and Tyril's jaw dropped when he heard the mouse use his full name, which even Sheede didn't know.  
  
He bowed low, "What would you have me do, Great One?" he asked. Martin placed a hand on the fox's shoulder and lifted him up.  
  
"The final battle is approaching, you must prepare your charges for the fight to come."  
  
"But Sir," Tyril began," winter is fast approaching, surely the battle cannot be over that season."  
  
The mouse looked at him with regret in his eyes, "This winter the snow will be crimson with the blood of both the wicked and the warrior, you must train every able body or all will be lost! Tyril Fireblade, this is your duty!" And with that everything faded to black and Tyril opened his eyes to the see the sun pouring in through his window. Without even changing into clean clothes he dashed headlong out to call a meeting of the elders.  
  
Meanwhile, in what looked like a different world from the peaceful mountain by the sea, Sheede stood with Lord Stonepaw and looked out over the chiseled terrain of the frosted Northern Mountains. At length the badger turned to her, "I believe your tale noble cat and I will give my warriors to aid you in your battle for the Abbey."  
  
Sheede bowed low, "Thank you my lord," she told him respectfully.  
  
Stonepaw cast his eyes over the Sword of Martin strapped across the cat's back, "Tell me about this sword of yours Sheede," he asked suddenly.  
  
"It is the sword of Martin the Warrior, his spirit sent me on this quest to find you and he gave me his sword to use to fight the wolf," she explained softly.  
  
"May I see it?"  
  
Sheede unslung the sheath from her back and held it out, "Of course, here."  
  
The badger took it gingerly and slowly unsheathed the shining blade, his sucked his breath in appreciatively, "This looks like the work of Boar the Fighter," he whispered in awe. He squinted slightly and leaned closer, "Here, what's this say? Owch!" He had touched the blade of the sword and then had pulled his hand forcefully away, "It burned me!"  
  
Sheede quickly picked up the sword and gingerly touched it herself, nothing happened, "Odd," she muttered, "I don't believe it." The inscription on the blade's hilt had changed it now read:  
  
Forged to honor  
  
A warrior's skill,  
  
I work only through  
  
My bearer's will  
  
Stonepaw looked at the sword thoughtfully, "It seems that this sword has taken a liking to you. Come, it will take weeks to gather all my hares and march back to the mountain to meet your army, we must prepare." Sheede could only nod in return and follow the mighty one out, all the while looking at the strange blade that had chosen her.  
  
Another world away Death Raventooth was plagued by nightmares. Any sleeping moments were filled with the warrior mouse's voice, "The snow will run crimson with the blood of the wicked! The Silvercat comes!" When day's merciful light finally filled his life he would drill his horde terribly, keeping them on edge at all times. He could see the hope the ringed the heads of all the slaves and he could do nothing about it. However Death did know that there were enough supplies to last him and his army several winters, he also contented himself to a long bloody siege. Nothing short of destined war was going to lure the evil wolf out of his strong hold!  
  
  
  
A/N: There it is, Book 2: A Hero's Quest! Hope you like it, b/c as soon as I'm inspired-or I get reviews-I'll begin Book 3: A Hero's Test! 


	16. The Truth in Lies (Book 3: A Hero's Test...

Disclaimer: Yeah, it's still not mine. But some of it is so: ¡No Tocas Nada!  
  
A/N: I can't believe how far I've gone on with this story. And now here we are at the beginning of the end.  
  
Chapter Sixteen: The Truth of Lies  
  
Death had sent out several scouts that fall to scour the land for any word of the Silvercat and her army. One, a lithe ferret named Piker, had continued travelling north following a worn trail that had caught his attention. After several days tracking he found himself at the base of a great mountain. Suddenly, there was a sound of footsteps to his left and the ferret dove for cover.  
  
Darkness Shadowstrike sat himself down on a fallen stump and sighed heavily. Everything was moving so quickly, soon they would be setting off to begin the final battle; Darkness was not eager for this. "Too many secrets, far too many," he muttered softly. There was a sudden rustle behind him and he turned to see the ferret in a deep bow.  
  
"My Lord, it is good to see you yet living, My Master will be pleased to see this!" Piker exclaimed as he looked at the ground in reverence.  
  
Darkness leapt up in shock, "What in the name of the Dark Forest are you doing here Piker?!"  
  
"His lordship, Death, sent me out with the scouts and lo, what I have found!" the awed ferret answered. Darkness simply stared in shock and before he could even answer the ferret the silence was broken by the arrival of Sheede, Phillet and several giant hare guards.  
  
"Dar are you ready to--," Sheede had been saying as she walked up, when she saw the ferret she froze, "What's this?"  
  
Piker stared at the Silvercat and then patted Dar on the shoulder, "Well done My Lord, gained her trust you have!" he whispered far too loudly. Everyone present narrowed their eyes at Dar.  
  
"I say, what's he mean Dar?" Phillet asked slowly. Darkness stepped forward to answer but Piker suddenly leapt out from behind him and interupted.  
  
"I mean that you have all been tricked by the adopted son of the Great Death Raventooth, don't even try to resist Darkness Shadowstrike, mightiest of us all!" he crowed.  
  
Sheede sneered at them both and growled, "Seize him and the ferret," she coldly ordered the hares who grimly moved foreward.  
  
"Sheede, please, you don't understand! Wait!" Darkness tried to persuede her as he and Piker were dragged off.  
  
"I understand that you lied to me, that is all," came the disdainfull reply, "Chain them to the supply wagon!"  
  
Phillet simply looked at the ground, "I don't understand it," he whispered to no one. 


	17. Choices Made

Disclaimer: Yeah, it's still not mine. But some of it is so: ¡No Tocas Nada!  
  
A/N: Welcome Gentle Readers to the first chapter of Book Three. Read, enjoy and review!  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Choices Made  
  
Dar leaned heavily against the wall of the supply wagon; looking at the moon he grimaced when he heard Piker speak up yet again. The ferret had been babbling almost endlessly for the past few hours; some times he apologized for blowing Darkness's cover and at other times he praised the shamefaced cat for his cleverness. The cat was finally at the point of attacking Piker when he heard a faint rustle off to the left. From the black masses of foliage there crept a shrouded figure that approached softly. Piker was suddenly silent because he was racked with shivers of fear; Dar stayed hidden in the depths of the cart's shadow as he called out softly, "Who's there?" The figure froze for an instant and then continued silently forward; Darkness stretched out his senses to try to examine his visiter. After a few moments, recognition finally dawned and Dar's jaw dropped in shock. "Phillet?! What are you doing?" The hare froze in surprise that the cat knew him so quickly, "Stay silent Darkness," he said finally. Phillet stole up beside both Dar and Piker, pulled out a knife and began to saw swiftly through the ropes that bound them. Dar looked at the shorn rope in disbelief, "Phillet, why?" The hare looked away for a while and didn't speak. He finally sighed and looked back, "I don't trust you anymore, Darkness, but I cannot leave you to Sheede's wrath. Now, get out of here, both of you." And with that Phillet turned and stole away without another word. Once he was fully gone Piker turned to Darkness and murmured softly. "Come my Lord, we must return to the court of Death." Darkness turned to the ferret with a dogged determination and Piker cowed back in awe. "Yes, let's go join Death again." With that the two crept away in to the shrouded forest that surrounded them.  
  
"Where have they gone?!" Sheede roared at the hare patrols the next morning. Everyone present looked sheepishly at the ground under the Silvercat's barrage; even Lord Stonepaw looked slightly mollified. Phillet simply stood back and refused to make eye contact with any. After ranting for a few moments Sheede calmed down and quickly ordered the forward march; there hung a cloud over the head of all the soldiers from the collective sigh of relief that they could now focus on the upcoming battle. Just as Phillet thought that he might have gotten away without suspicion he suddenly realized that Sheede had appeared beside him. "I say Marm, bad luck wot," he began lamely. Sheede turned and shot Phillet a look that would've killed a lesser creature. "Why did you do it Phillet?" she asked stonily. Phillet hung his head, "How did you know it was me?" he asked softly. "No one else would've tried it. Phillet, why?" "I had too." Sheede simply nodded and sped up her pace; Phillet prayed that he hadn't made a mistake.  
  
A/N: Ok, I know it's short but transition dictates that we must end here. Review-now that we all can-and tell me to keep going! 


	18. To Deal with Death

Disclaimer: 18 chapters and I still don't own any of this world save my own characters!  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the support, please keep it up!  
  
Chapter 18: To Deal with Death  
  
What had started out as another meaningless day of toil for the slave of Redwall quickly changed to one that held pressing news and a wave of fear that passed over all. At about noon there came a commotion from the front gates, followed by the cheers of so many of their captors; that is never a good sign, in the mind of a slave. The Abbeybeasts watched as a twitchy ferret and a wildcat out of a nightmare were lead joyfully to the Great Hall where the wolf waited.  
  
Marcy had been near the path when the wildcat and his followers had passed and she ran to speak with the elders to relate what she had heard. The elders stood waiting with stony faces to hear her; there was a collective sigh of dread when she said simply "Darkness has come to Redwall."  
  
At first Death snarled in displeasure when he saw half of his guards come parading into his hall, and then he saw his adopted son. "Darkness! My son, you have returned to your rightful place!" the wolf stood and held his arms wide to welcome his prodigy back.  
  
Darkness strode quickly over and embraced Death, "Father, it is good to be back!"  
  
Death pulled back and examined his son, "But Darkness, where have you been?" At this moment Piker came quickly forward to relate the supreme cleverness of his master.  
  
"My Great Lord, His Lord Darkness had infiltrated himself into the inner ranks of the Silvercat's army!" he crowed.  
  
Death grinned wickedly, "Is this true son?" Darkness simply nodded, "Excellent indeed!" Death praised him. "Of course you must have thrown your cover to return to me with information," the wolf assumed.  
  
Darkness nodded quickly, "Naturally father; I was also tired of having to associate with such lesser creatures," his voice took a disdainful tone, "come father let's retire and I will tell you all." And with that the two predators retired to discuss their dark plans.  
  
Far across the lands Tyril snapped to wakefulness, the spirit of Martin of Redwall had again visited him. Getting dressed quickly he ran through the halls of Salamandastron calling to all the Generals to ready their squads to begin the march to Redwall. Time was flying quickly away and there was so much to accomplish!  
  
A/N: it's sorta short I know, I'm sorry, but this is how like it now so deal, review, and wait. 


	19. Where Time Gets Fast but Everything Gets...

Disclaimer: 18 chapters and I still don't own any of this world save my own characters!  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the support please keep it up!  
  
Chapter 19: Where Time Gets Fast but Everything Gets Slow..  
  
The army had marched at top speed for two days and though they had covered an unheard of amount, still Tyril pushed them with a leader's desperation. The terror that he wouldn't reach Sheede in time drove him onward. The Salamandastron Hares could sense his worry and they held their tongues and didn't voice the complaints of their weary bodies; Tyril's crew simply marched ever onward. They could not be late.  
  
Sheede and Lord Stonepaw led a blistering pace through Mossflower woods. If they kept this up they would reach Redwall in four days; the Silvercat could taste the coming battle in the back of her mouth. She savored it. The badger had become even more quiet and distant, often leaving Sheede to direct the troops of giant hares. There was an expectant air over the warriors heads; the anticipation of a glorious battle sang through their veins like wild fire.  
  
Death looked out over the treetops of Mossflower as though he would see the Silvercat's force camped and waiting. When his keen eyes couldn't spot them he turned back to his adopted son, "When do you think they will arrive?" Darkness stepped over to the balcony and looked thoughtfully over.  
  
"If they move at a hard pace then they will be here in four days," he stated calmly.  
  
Death nodded, "And with the force you described she'd be a fool to attack anything but the front gate." The black wildcat nodded his agreement and the two set to planning their defense.  
  
Marcy sat huddled with the rest of the Redwall elders. All were at a loss as to what they could do to help their fast approaching rescuers. The young squirrel bit her lip as a dangerous plan formed in her mind. "One of us needs to go out there, find them, and lead them to the old orchard gate. It's never guarded and if we sneak a few in every night they'll never notice until it was too late and we had a force strong enough to open the gate." She said all of this in a rush before she could be interrupted; once she had finished she sat quietly and awaited their reactions. Every one of them sat in a sort of silent argument with themselves. Finally, an ancient otter coughed for attention and leaned to be heard.  
  
"Marcy is right, and I will go," he stated simply. Instantly there came a rush of protest but he held up a paw for silence, "No, if any of you go, they'll notice; no one notices me anymore; I'm still the Skipper around here and I say that I'm the one to go." Although all of the Abbeybeasts wished there were another way, they nodded their agreement. Slowly the aged otter drew himself further and further away from the rest of the workers; finally he disappeared through the ivy-hidden gate. None of the guards even came close to noticing.  
  
Slowly the sun sank over Mossflower; one day less. Time was flying quickly. Tyril forced himself to call a halt for the night; Sheede did the same, though she worried about how much Darkness had revealed to Death. Skipper leaned heavily on an oak staff he had quickly cut and continued his dogged pace into the night, he had to reach the Silvercat before it was too late. Death smiled smugly out into the night, one day closer to his final victory over his opposition, Darkness' expression was unreadable. Phillet shivered beneath his bedroll. Everywhere, everyone sat with their thoughts all focusing on one fact: Three days until they reach Redwall.  
  
A/N: Another short chapter; but I'm evil like that. Keep reviewing and I'll write the end even faster!!!! WE'RE GETTING CLOSE PEOPLE ^ @ ^ 


	20. One Step Closer to the Edge

Disclaimer: 18 chapters and I still don't own any of this world save my own characters!  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the support please keep it up!  
  
Chapter 20: One Step Closer to the Edge  
  
The sun peeked over and into Mossflower woods to see an aged otter walking with almost tireless determination. The warmth of dawn had loosened his joints and he was taking full advantage of it; his goal must be reached.  
  
Tyril's army caught up with Sheede's late in the morning. At first there seemed to be a wall of tension between the two forces even while the cat and fox embraced heartily. The mountain hares were sizing up the Salamandastron hares and vise versa; this stand off would've continued if Lord Stonepaw hadn't approached Commander Thornblower. The hare instantly dropped to one knee and pledged his loyalty to the new Badger Lord, the other hare quickly followed suit. Stonepaw raised a paw for silence, "Recently I had a dream and in this dream I saw a great mountain of fire. I heard a voice tell me that this was to be my new home and that it would be my charge to lead and guard the warrior hares I would find there. I look upon you now and I can see your loyalty and strength and it compares only to the loyalty and strength of my Mountain Hares. I would be honored to lead you, if you will have me." There was a shocked silence as all present absorbed what the great lord had said.  
  
At length Commander Thornblower called out, "What d'ye say lads? Shall we have a Badger Lord?" A thunderous cheer filled every space of Mossflower and was so full of ferver that you could almost taste it as you breathed.  
  
Death Raventooth pursed his lips as his adopted son approached from behind, when he judged Darkness to be close enough he turned and faced him. "How many warriors is the Silvercat leading?" he asked suddenly. In that moment Darkness made a decision he hoped he wouldn't regret.  
  
"Two hundred, My Lord," he nearly held his breath for he knew for a fact that when he had left, Sheede was leading at least twice that.  
  
The wolf didn't blink, "How odd," he commented smoothly, "you see, Piker told me that she led at least four hundred." Darkness felt his heart stop but he didn't speak; Death stepped closer to him, "I never would've guessed that you of all my followers would be the one to try and betray me," he growled softly. With a flick of his claws, he signaled his guards to escort Darkness away. The wildcat quickly found himself thrown in what once was the Abbey wine cellar; it served its purpose as a dungeon well.  
  
Marcy bit her lip as she watched the fierce wildcat be thrown in the cellar. What could this mean? Knowing that her Elders would never allow it, she decided to take a risk for the sake of her beloved Abbey.  
  
The sun began to sink on the third day and already the stakes have been raised and some tables have been turned. Death is unaware that Sheede's four hundred has been joined by Tyril's three hundred. And Sheede is likewise unaware of Darkness' attempt to aid her. But all of them are completely blind to the single-minded otter who quietly and steadily continued his trek through Mossflower. Two days left; plenty of time to change the world.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ooo, I know it's short but believe me I have everything under control! Review and you'll get to read my fabulous ending sooner!! 


	21. My Enemy's Enemy

Disclaimer: 21 chapters and I still don't own any of this world save my own characters!  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the support please keep it up!  
  
Chapter 21:  
  
Darkness turned fitfully in his sleep in the dank cellar as a dream played out in his mind. He stood in the Great Hall before the armored mouse who had sent him to Sheede in the first place; Dar looked imploringly at the warrior, "I failed you, Lord."  
  
The mouse shook his head, "Hardly, and your part in this war is far from over."  
  
The wildcat threw his paws into the air, "How can I help anyone from in this cell?!" he demanded harshly, his frustration finally showing through. The mouse gave him a calm look that cooled Darkness' heated anger instantly.  
  
"I never said you would remain in here, Cat." Suddenly the dream hall began to meld and shift but the mouse's voice continued with a soft urgency, "Cat, cat!" The tone began to flow into a more feminine tone and Darkness was tossed in to wakefulness.  
  
"Cat!" the soft voice called again, he looked over to the small wooden flap at the bottom of the door where food could be thrust in. Behind the usual tray of stale water and gruel he could the bright, intelligent eyes of a young squirrel.  
  
Young Brokle, had been eager to let Marcy take his turn at feeding the feared feline in the wine cellar. All the way down the ancient staircase, she was terrified that some guard would see her and be suspicious of what she was doing there rather than Brokle. But it seemed that Death only saw the purpose in meticulously guarding the outside of the Abbey and there were no guards at all in the cellar. There was good reason for this of course, if any prisoners escaped they'd be grabbed instantly once they left the Abbey building. Marcy smirked, good thing this prisoner's not leaving, she thought smugly. When she had reached the cellar door, she peered through the flap at the bottom and at the sleeping form of the fearsome Darkness Shadowstrike. After a few moments of quiet calling she roused the dread cat and found herself stunned to silence as she watched him move. It was like she had breathed life into a shadow. His pale full moon eyes searched the room and quickly locked onto hers. In the space it takes to blink, the cat had lain down on his belly before the flap to look the young squirrel in the face.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing?" his low velvet voice reached her ears easily.  
  
"I'm Marcy, I came to speak with you," she explained, trying desperately to hid the fact that she was testing him. It was no good allowing him to manipulate her.  
  
Darkness was puzzled by the squirrelmaid's terse response but quickly realized that she had come to help him but she hadn't come to do it blindly. He sought throughout his mind to find something that would prove his integrity to his would-be savior; the dreams, he thought with sudden clarity, surely she'll believe in them!  
  
"I know you're testing me and it's the smart thing to be doing; please believe me, I am an ally. Your warrior mouse has been in my dreams, he sent me to be Sheede's ally!" he told her urgently. He had to admit to himself that though this maid was young she was no fool, when she set her jaw and regarded him through narrow eyes but said nothing. Darkness continued, "Please, I want no part of Death's life of blood, I want to be free and I want to see him destroyed as much as the rest of you!" Marcy's expression stayed as hard as the sandstone the formed the Abbey, Darkness groped for words, "I know I sound false and you cannot look in to my soul to see the truth of my words, all I can give you is my word and beg you to trust me." He fell silent and carefully observed the warring emotions in Marcy's eyes and at length she answered him.  
  
"If you betray us, I will be the one to kill you," and with that her face disappeared even before Darkness could register any relief. There were faint clicks on the other side of the door and within five heartbeats it was open and Marcy had slipped inside with a large basket. "Now, stand right here," she commanded, Darkness happily obeyed, "Listen well Cat and do as you're told. Two nights ago the Skipper of Otters slipped out of the Abbey to meet with the Silvercat and give her our plan." Darkness was desperate to ask what it was but knew she'd never tell and he'd lose any chance of escape, so he reined in his curiosity and continued to listen. "So we're short an otter, thus, I'll set you up as an old otter and the guards'll never know the difference." A thought suddenly occurred to Darkness and he voiced it quietly.  
  
"Won't my lack of presence be noticed here?" Marcy gave him a knowing wink and smiled briefly.  
  
"Knew you was a smart one, I thought of that too." And with that Marcy pulled out a variety of odd bundles of cloth and small trinkets; she moved over to the pathetic sleeping pallet and begin to deftly arrange the items on it. "I present your corpse," she said triumphantly and Darkness felt his jaw slacken. To all intents and purposes the pile on the bed looked terribly like the form of a cat lying down.  
  
"That's brilliant! No one ever comes in because Death doesn't care if I live;" Marcy glowed under the praise of the very more experienced wildcat, "Alright," he continued, "now how do we set me up as an otter?" Over the next few minutes Darkness had his tail wrapped in more cloth to give it a bulkier appearance, his ears folded down and held in place by strong tree sap to give them the small round look of an otter's, there was a blackened shell affixed to his nose, and finally ash applied to his snout to age him.  
  
Marcy gave him an appraising look and nodded resolutely, "You'll surely pass for an otter under this cloak, just make sure to keep your claws hidden and not to twitch your tail too much. Come on, follow close." The squirrelmaid led him out of the cell, re-locked the door and began to move stealthily back up into the Abbey without being noticed.  
  
The plan worked beautifully until they reached the Great Hall and they were stopped by two stoats who looked like they were in the mood for trouble. "Well Rasp, looks like that old riverdog's back," one said with wicked joy.  
  
"Aye Ackly, so he is, heh heh, wonder where e's been?" Rasp answered with a cruel chuckle, before pushing Marcy out of the way. She felt her heart fly to her throat in terror that they'd be discovered so close to safety.  
  
Ackly narrowed his eyes and stepped forward, "Prally shirking from 'is duties!" He prodded Darkness with the butt of his pike cruelly. To Marcy's great relief, he reacted just as an aged otter would.  
  
Doubling over with a muffled gasp he croaked out, "'Ere now cullies, spare sum sympathy for an old 'un" Rasp sneered and made a move to inflict further punishment but was stopped by the curt voice of his superior.  
  
"Heyla! Both of you quit playing with the slaves! Get to yur duties lest I flay the lot of you!" the big ferret barked from across the hall. Marcy and Darkness took their escape quickly and were soon away from anyone.  
  
"Nicely played Darkness," she whispered over to him as they walked to the orchard and gardens where most of the slaves were working on the fall harvest.  
  
"Well I've had practice at being something I'm not and please, Marcy, call me Dar."  
  
  
  
Far across Mossflower a great army continued it brutal pace to the Abbey where Death and his evil hid. And hurrying to meet that force head on was the true Skipper of Otters; he was nearly faint with exhaustion but still he walked forward. There was no stopping him from his destination.  
  
Another sun set over Mossflower and the level of tension rose in everyone's bellies. The elders of Redwall were proud of Marcy's actions though they had lightly scolded her and they barely trusted the cat. Any ally was welcome in times like these. Sheede was thinking the same thing as she looked to the stars from her pallet; she suddenly found herself thinking about the gifts that the phantom BadgerWarriors had given her so long ago; perhaps they would prove to be the deciding factor in the oncoming war.  
  
  
  
A/N: OoO, the plot thickens even further! But, yeay, Darkness is good! Still like it? Tell me! 


	22. Is My Greatest Ally

Disclaimer: So many chapters and I still don't own any of this world save my own characters!  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the support please keep it up!  
  
Chapter 22: Is My Greatest Ally  
  
Sheede was roused from fitful slumber by Tyril's voice calling through the tent, "Captain! Hurry!" She quickly pulled herself up and out from the canvas door, expecting the worst.  
  
She ran over to the fox and gripped his shoulders, "Tyril what is it?!" she cried, her eyes searching frantically to see what the problem was.  
  
The fox took her paw, "Come with me, and stay quiet," he told her in reassuring tones. He led her over to another tent on the opposite side of the camp, several otters stood stony-faced around the tent. They all looked up expectantly when Sheede approached.  
  
"Ye've got ta help 'im Capt'in," Pepperjack, who was the helmsbeast of her ship, said to her once she was close enough. Many of the otters nodded solemnly; Sheede looked to Tyril for guidance and he pulled her into the tent. The interior of the tent was dark and calming; the scent of healing herbs filled the air. The still silent fox led Sheede over to a cot where an aged otter seemed to be sleeping deeply.  
  
"He collapsed like that when he got into the camp, he was asking for the Silvercat," he explained. Sheede merely nodded.  
  
"Collapsed nothing, I'm just resting my eyes!" a voice like hardened driftwood barked at the two, and both jumped violently. The otter sat up easily and faced them with bright, observant eyes; he faced Sheede, "The Silvercat I presume?"  
  
Sheede stood tall to hide her embarrassment at being caught off guard, "Aye I am, who are you?"  
  
"I'm the Skipper of Otters at Redwall Abbey and I've come to tell ya of our plan to get ye in there," the Skipper told her. Instantly Sheede's eyes grew wide and the otter watched her entire demeanor change in a flash. Now she was utterly the commander she was reputed to be.  
  
"Tyril gather the other generals and bring them here, they'll want to hear this," she spat this command with practiced ease and the Skipper how Tyril seemed almost grateful to be commanded. And he pointed this out to Sheede who nodded, "Well as ya know, there's lots of orders to go around on a sea vessel and Tyril's as skilled a sea beast as any, but he's no desire to lead. It frightens him, to be responsible for the crew and I know he's glad that I'm back in command," she explained as Lord Stonepaw, Commander Thornblower and Phillet, strode into the tent with Tyril in tow. "I'm glad you all came promptly," she began as all seated themselves, "The Skipper here tells me he has a plan to get us in to the Abbey; Skip, the floor is yours."  
  
The otter leaned forward, "Death knows you plan to approach from the main gate because of the size of your force," he was rewarded with several knowing nods, "But there's one key thing that Death is unaware of that may just win us the day. On the west side of the Abbey there is a door that no one in that blasted wolf's horde knows is there." At this point in Skipper's speech he noticed how eager all of his audience seemed. "What we of the Abbey realized is that with patience and effort we can infiltrate a good portion of your army into the Abbey without any eyebrows being raised."  
  
Commander Thornblower snapped his finger in understanding, "We'd be able to take the gate no worries then!" The others joined their voices in kind and gave Skipper some hardy claps on the back.  
  
The otter glowed with pride, "I'm glad ya agree with me, now if yer'll permit an very tired, very old otter, to have his rest," the room quickly emptied and soon it was only Sheede and Skipper.  
  
She placed a friendly paw on his shoulder as he lay down, "Well down Skipper; I'll do everything in my power to save them, you know this."  
  
He nodded, "Aye, I do, I see a very familiar sword on yer back and that's a welcome sign indeed," and with that he slept. When the otters saw the cat exit the tent they rushed over, worry creasing their brows.  
  
"Peace all of ya," she called out, "the Skipper'll be fine, leave him to his rest." Relief flooded their faces and once again Pepperjack stepped forward to speak for them.  
  
"Oh mercy's above, thank ye Capt'in! We'd follow ya te death if ye asked ya know; but he's the Skipper, it's a little different," he tried to explain.  
  
She nodded knowingly and rested her paw on his shoulder, "I know boyo, I know, I understand your concern for him and I share, it's not everyday that you learn the Skipper of Otters still lives. Now, I need all of ye to call the mates all together so I can outline the new plan!" All present ran off to do her bidding.  
  
Several marks later the crew meeting was over and groups were assembled to travel according to Skipper's instructions for infiltrating the Abbey. Everyone sat around eagerly waiting for the Skipper's strength to return so that they may begin the trek to the new camp on the other side of Redwall.  
  
Death looked out over his castle's walls and felt his shoulders knot together in anticipation. If nothing changed, the army of Sheede would arrive at his gate tomorrow and all he had to do would be keep them out until winter. And then they would be forced back Salamandastron and Death could return his troops to fighting strength and crush the cat as she waited for nicer weather. He smirked at this plan, it really worked out when he examined it from every angle and that was how he liked his plans. He'd keep that in the back of his mind as he gained further information. Today a guard reported that that wretch of a cat Darkness had stopped taking food, the wolf snorted; let him die if he chooses, he never should've betrayed Death Raventooth!  
  
Beneath his ragged cloak Darkness looked back up at the bell tower where he knew Death liked to stand. The wolf had no idea what was going on beneath his nose, too many years of success affected even the cleverest of creatures. Death's confidence in his own intellect was blinding and that would prove to be his downfall. And while Darkness didn't know what the Abbey beasts were planning he did know that Death would never think of it.  
  
Another day gone, and the world has shifted again. What does the future hold for our heroes and our villians? What great changes will another day bring? How long with Death believe the words of a traitor? How until the final battle for Redwall truly happens? Only time will tell, and she knows how to keep her secrets until the bitter end.  
  
A/N: yeah, not only Time knows how to hold back!!! I need some new reviews people!!! Show some love!!! 


	23. The Breaking Point

Disclaimer: Alright, I'll say it..I still don't own any of it!!!! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!?!?!  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to upload this but you know writer's block and me, we're old friends.  
  
Chapter 23: The Breaking Point  
  
Three days had come and gone since the day that the Silvercat had been due to arrive and Death held everything on high alert. From every point in the Abbey his voice could be heard barking orders for his men to stay on guard and watchful. The wolf hated to see the excitement and hope that had spread through the slaves like wildfire. They had heard about the coming of their would-be savior and suddenly they seemed to have found a backbone again. The thought of their sorrow when he crushed that damned cat was enough to make Death limp with pleasure.  
  
"Lord! Sire! Hurry!" the ferret cried as he ran in to the Great Hall. Death was pulled from his reverie and snarled at the offending ferret.  
  
"What is it?!" he demanded. The ferret gulped and pointed to the main gate behind him.  
  
"They're asking for you Lord, the Silvercat and her horde! And they've got a Badger Lord with them!" The ferret's voice to new pitiful heights and Death snarled at him as he swept past in a rush toward the gates.  
  
The wolf flew across the yards to the ramparts above the Main Gate where he saw Grimle, a grey fox with tattered ears who was the officer on watch this time of day, waiting patiently for him. "My Lord," he said softly with an incline of his head, "The enemy awaits your presense." He made a sweeping motion with his paw toward the edge of the rampart wall and beyond it Death could hear the murmuring of anxious voices. He stepped to the edge with all the swagger that is due a dictator. Looking over, he immediately locked eyes with the Silvercat; his features displayed more disdain than was thought possible but he was quite twisted internally.  
  
"So this is my famed nemesis? A mere kitten?" he called back to his followers in loud scorn. The snickers of his soldiers mingled the enraged outcries of the warriors that stood at attention behind their feline leader. Death looked expectantly down to see some hint of insult on that cat's face but there was none to be found.  
  
Her voice reached his ears with no apparent effort as she replied, "I hardly think it would take more than a mere kitten to defeat such a mongrel as you." And suddenly the roles were reversed and it was Death's followers who hurled threats of revenge as the Silvercat's force smirked with infuriating smugness.  
  
Death fought down a snarl as he replied, "You won't sound so confident once you realize that it will be impossible to defeat me if you cannot even gain entrance to the Abbey! My horde and I can survive for weeks in here and the same cannot be said for yourself; winter is fast approaching Silvercat, can you survive it?"  
  
Sheede sneered back at him and called scornfully, "I may not survive this battle but the Abbey beasts will have their home returned to them! Are you as ready to die wolf?"  
  
"Anytime pussy cat!"  
  
"Then so be it!" And with that there came a great roar from behind Death and he turned to see over one hundred of his slaves throw off their rags and reveal themselves to be lean mountain hares. With a defiant battle cry, they raced headlong towards the Main Gate. The final battle for the Abbey had begun!  
  
A/N: Yeah, it is short but I refuse to strain myself this close to the end. Review! It's the only thing keeping this tale going! 


	24. Let the Battle Be Joined

Disclaimer: So many chapters and I still don't own any of this world save my own characters!  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the support please keep it up! Also.um.this isn't Lord Stonepaw from the book "Lord Brocktree"---which I also don't own---it's his umm.descendant! Yeah! Stonepaw the Second! I didn't accidentally take his name! Me? Never! shifts weight awkwardly and then runs away and hides in the shadows  
  
Chapter 24: Let the Battle Be Joined  
  
Death's jaw fell as he watched the wave of strong, giant hares come racing like battering ram towards the gate. His troops were so shocked that the mountain hares actually made it to the gate and threw it open before a suitable defense could be mounted. Death howled in rage at the lack of initiative and gave a shrill whistle to summon the bulk of his army from the Great Hall where they hid; after all, it didn't do to show one's hand all at once. As the wave of the Silvercat's forces swept into the Abbey lawns they collided full force with the wolf's terrible army.  
  
"DEEEAAAATHHH!!!" The terrible cries of the Horde had instilled fear into the hearts of many over the years but now they were drowned out by the battle cries of their opposition.  
  
"REDWAAALLLL!!!"  
  
"SALAMANNNDASSSTRONNN!!!!"  
  
"SILLVERRRCAAAT!!!!!"  
  
All else was drowned out by the rhythmic clatter-clangs of steel on steel. The former slaves fought with any weapon they could find; often having to resort to taking the weapon of a fallen soldier. Allies would quickly form circles to protect their backs and fend of attacks from all sides. Sheede found herself locked in the center of the battlefield since she rushed forward with her followers; she was limited to using her claws as her main weapon because of how very close her allies were as well as her enemies. The sword of Martin was strapped to her back would have to wait its turn rather than risk harming a friend.  
  
Death circled the action steadily picking off those how came too near. Occasionally, he could see the flash from the Silvercat's claws or catch a glimpse of her focused visage. This battle was only going to end when they had a face off. Death smirked, and he we wasn't occupied with battle, he would be the one to decide when this face off was.  
  
Lord Stonepaw (2nd!) roared fury as more and more vermin rushed forward to cover him. Several weasels were thrown into the air as he pulled himself erect. He swept his great spear in front of him and knocked a variety of ferrets, rats, and stoats out of the way. Behind him, Phillet and Commander Thornblower worked to keep the badger's back protected. Arrows had begun to zip overhead and Phillet felt his heart constrict as he heard the sickening 'thunk' beside him. Thornblower had taken an arrow in the chest; Phillet wrapped an arm around his shoulder to support him. "Hurry to the side Sir! Got to get you patched up, wot wot!" Thornblower shook his head and pushed Phillet away and parried off the thrust of an over-zealous rat.  
  
"No way young one, my time has come and I'll be jim-diggered if I'm going to go weeping on the side! Your pater'd be proud of you, and I'll be sure to tell him what a noble soul you've become." He called over the noise. He gave Phillet a farewell slap on the back and with a final, heart-wrenching cry "SALAMANDASTRON!!" he dove into the oncoming herd to give himself an honor guard to the Dark Forest Gates. Phillet was forced to grit his teeth and fight the tears of grief that would have to wait for the battle's end.  
  
Above the sea of warriors Tyril led a group of burly hares along the ramparts. They threw every archer down in to the swirling mass of bodies and one hare would remain with the bow and arrows to do what they could.  
  
Sheede suddenly realized that she was completely surrounded by the enemy and would soon be fighting a loosing battle if she didn't move to a more sheltered spot. But how? With the enemy on all sides it was impossible! : Did I not say I would send you an ally? : The warm voice of Martin the Warrior filled her head and she fought with renewed vigor. Soon she could hear a new wave of sound approaching from her right and she turned to see a large of group of otters clearing a path towards her. Leading them were a hard-eyed squirrel with a staff and a hooded warrior bearing a borrowed sword. Soon they broke through and formed a circle around her; she nearly collapsed to the ground in relief. The hooded one stood next to her and wrapped an arm around her for support.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
"You know me well, Milady," he replied, throwing his hood back. Darkness smiled down at her. "Happy to see me?"  
  
Sheede stared in shock, "But how? You're Death's protégé!"  
  
Dar shook his head, "Never; I never agreed with him. It's time he was stopped. You have my loyalty Milady."  
  
Sheede grinned back, "We'd better find that mongrel if you want your loyalties to pay off."  
  
A/N: OOOooo, it's all kinds of exciting now! You betta review for it to continue!! 


	25. The Last Resort

Disclaimer: So many chapters and I still don't own any of this world save my own characters!  
  
A/N: I can't believe how close this has gotten to the end. This was the first story I posted and I had no idea that it'd be relatively popular! Thank you all! Let's see if we can break 50 reviews!!  
  
Chapter 25: Last Resort  
  
Sheede, Dar, and the band of freed slaves traveled along the Abbey wall, away from the bulk of the battle. The Silvercat ran ahead of everyone; she was focusing solely on finding the despicable canine. Finally she found him sheltered in the orchard, fighting off several young mice as easily as he would fight off so many yawns. Sheede swore to herself that she would shed a tear of every beast who died trying to end the tyranny that bound them. "DEATH!!" she roared. The anger, fury, and rage that were fueled into that call actually brought the battle to a stand still. Every beast held their weapons and turned to see the final confrontation between the two legendary leaders. Silence reigned over the Abbey and Lord Stonepaw and Phillet quickly formed a perimeter around the two combatants. Everyone waited for one of the two leaders to make their move.  
  
Death locked eyes with the fearful wildcat before him. The blinding maelstrom of vengeance that had erupted from her only moments ago had all been withdrawn back into the Silvercat where it was focused to a deadly point. The wolf suppressed a shiver as they circled one another. Death suddenly noticed the sword strapped to her back and quickly wondered if that was the battered letter opener he'd thrown over the wall seasons ago. Why was it on her back? Surely it would be a moral booster for the slaves to see her wield it. Death's eyes lit with wicked delight, perhaps she was not skilled in the use of the sword! He called over to her in an overly genial tone, "What say we finish this like warriors? Sword against sword alone?"  
  
Sheede had noticed that the temperature was dropping and she found it strange that she would notice such a small trivial thing when faced with this situation. She also found that her anger did not consume her; she was ready for battle in a sort of balanced clarity. She couldn't help but hide the sneer when Death called cheerily over to her. She appeared to think about his offer for a moment before finally replying. "Although you are no warrior, I accept the terms." And with that she easily threw her gauntlets to Phillet, who staggered under their surprising weight. She drew the Sword of Martin and smiled when she saw Death's expression of surprise intermixed with the surrounding gasps of shock.  
  
Death worked to hide his surprise when he saw how beautiful the blade shown as she drew it. He was also dismayed to see her expert grip on the sword as she fell into a ready position. Death narrowed his eyes and tightened his own grip; he must make the first move. To not do so would cost him a lot of respect from his troops. He had never been bested with a sword and he would be damned if he started now!  
  
Sheede easily dodged the wolf's first rush and followed it with one of her own. They were testing each other's abilities; and both were impressed. They soon fell in to a steady rhythm complimented by the harsh clangs of Death's blade and the clear ringing of Sheede's. While the two danced in deadly arcs, snow had begun to fall in Mossflower to herald the end of fall. It added an otherworldly effect to the heated battle.  
  
Off to the side Phillet had drawn himself away from the sight and was leading a band of Abbey beasts to aid the wounded and move them inside. The young hare was impressed to see the young squirrelmaid who was consulted by her elders offer aid to friend and foe alike. It was good to see that even after being bound to slavery that the inherent generosity of the Abbey had not been lost.  
  
Also away from the battle, Tyril led a group of hares and otters to form a second perimeter behind all of the troops to box Death's horde in. They also quietly instructed the rest of Sheede's army to move stealthily out of the two circles. Death's troops paid no attention to them.  
  
Suddenly Death swung his sword in a high attack to finish the Silvercat and she blocked it with a swing of her own. She put so much force into the block that the wolf's sword shattered into several long shards. The impact shook Death violently and he fell to the ground. Sheede was instantly there to deliver the final blow when the treacherous wolf quickly leapt from the ground and drove one of the shards deed into Sheede's torso. A great cry went up from the crowd and Sheede was forced to her knees gasping. This wasn't right. Russano the Wise had granted her time; she would not die now!  
  
Death had swaggered away and turned when he heard the roaring forces grow quiet again. This time in awe. Before him Sheede Silvercat had gotten to her feet and was glaring at him. Death smirked and picked up another cold shard from the new fallen snow. He threw it with a deadly accuracy; however, the Sword of Martin flashed up and blocked it away. Sheede stepped forward. Death took a step back and threw another shard, which was blocked as well. Sheede continued moving toward him. Death had begun to move away out of fear and Sheede could see that plainly. "Come on wolf, face me!" She taunted him mercilessly. "It's not a wolf before me, it's a chicken!" Scornful laughter soon bubbled up around him and Death began to get very angry.  
  
In a flash of final rage he grabbed the sword of the nearest soldier and rushed the wounded cat. She ducked his wild swing and imbedded the Sword of Martin deep into Death's chest. For a moment Death simply stared at the blade and the blood that welled up around it. He looked at Sheede in disbelief and she sneered at him. "You never had a chance of defeating me," she told him in a stony voice. Death sank slowly to the earth, his foul life force flowing away to the dark forest.  
  
Silence hung over everything and Sheede suddenly addressed everyone. "Death Raventooth has been destroyed and with it his horde. Those of you who remain from it will be forced to dispose of your comrades' remains. Then you will be given enough supplies for three days and released to the woods to seek your own paths." She fell silent and Tyril instantly took over the completion of her orders. Dar saw her falter as she stood in the few inches of snow and he moved quickly to her side. He had no sooner reached her than she collapsed heavily into his arms, her chilling green eyes rolling back in to her head. If Darkness yelled when she did this, she never heard it.  
  
A/N: Is this the end?!?! I'd better get over 50 reviews! grins wickedly 


	26. Epilogue

Disclaimer: So many chapters and I still don't own any of this world save my own characters!  
  
A/N: Yeay!! More than 50!!! What a long strange trip it's been, I can hardly believe it's over!! Good thing I have other stories to focus on now or I'd be lost!! How 'bout some reviews for the road? ^.~  
  
Chapter 26: Epilogue  
  
From the Recordings of Redwall Abbey:  
  
Finally, spring has arrived to Redwall! The new hordes of little ones were nigh on staging a revolt if we 'stinky elders' had insisted on keeping them inside any longer. I can hear their happy squeals even in here next to my cozy fire. Ha ha, who would've thought an old privateer fox'd chose to hide away with paper and ink than play in the snow? Certainly not me! It came as quite a surprise to everyone when I discovered that my paws were more suited to the quill than the knife. In fact, the one most surprised was myself; I had only intended to help old Brother Thimbia start the new records by writing for him, suddenly I was suggesting words and he declared that I should take his place!  
  
There is so much to tell of what happened over the winter that I suppose I should begin at the beginning. After the battle all of the Abbeybeasts were forced to erect a funeral pyre to send the bodies of our fallen comrades and our foes to the Dark Forest. Death's body was burned last and no one could bring themselves to cheer for his final destruction. Not when he may still have had the last victory. Not when our leader, Sheede Silvercat, lay in the Infirmary, one breath away from the Dark Forest herself. We were all concerned for her health, but it was Darkness who never left her side. I worried that if Sheede were to die, we would lose Dar as well. He would die of grief. But joy and triumph finally exploded on our Abbey only a few days after the Pyre, it was after a somber breakfast that Dar came running down the stairs crying, "She's awake! She said that Martin and Russano told her to stay, that she had time!!" The meaning of this statement was lost in the mad rush up the stairs to greet our hero.  
  
Sheede improved quickly and the moment she could walk she held a meeting with everyone. She reminded us of the sacrifices that we suffered and of our lost brothers and sisters. Our hearts lifted when she shared her next information; Martin had come to her in a dream! She explained that Martin had told her who was to be the next Abbess-now to be perfectly honest, when she said Abbess we all thought it would be her-and that it was to be young Marcy. And before we could dissolve into cheers she finished by saying that Martin had given her one final mission. Silence fell. Martin had told her to put together a crew and send them out to sea; and bring back all of our crew's family members! We're all to stay at the Abbey and roam no more! Pepperjack, who is the new Skipper of Otters, is to lead them. I can hardly wait to see my mate, Autumnbreeze, with her russet, golden fur, and sparkling green eyes. Oh, listen to me get off track; I sound like a kit just out of the den!  
  
We held our naming ceremony the following full moon and the winter was christened the Winter of Freedom's Return. I had never seen a larger party in my life; it was beautiful to see the procession of smiling creatures return triumphant from the attic with the Tapestry of Martin intact! That was before the naming of spring feast; which is just beginning as I write. It will be after this that Lord Stonepaw (2nd!) and Commander Phillet Longears Stridefellow the third journey to Salamandastron to take up their duties.  
  
My, my, those dibbuns are loud! Good heavens! Forgive that verbal outburst, but I felt that as the Abbey Recorder, I should record everything and Lord Stonepaw just ran by the window with no less than twenty babes clinging to his back! Oh, and there goes Sheede and Darkness with a load as well; those two are expecting a litter in a few weeks! I'm to be a godfather! No wonder this is to be the Spring of New Growth! And now Abbess Marcy has just skipped by! That is it, I can't miss anymore of this party!  
  
You are welcome to join us if you are passing by. So long as you are kind of heart and generous of spirit, our gates are open.  
  
Tyril Fireblade, Recorder of Redwall Abbey 


End file.
